Is This Love
by dayarani2014
Summary: Daya and niyati met again after they had left CID bureau having a bad wrangle and that too in an odd situation of a natural calamity which would reveal their real characters...will they become friends?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: It was around 2003 when Pradhan first appeared in CID as a part time forensic expert and at the first meeting began a childish row with Inspector Daya. From that time I thought to write something for the two..The story time was around 2005-06, just before entered into CID, though this time as a full time forensic expert….Sometimes some incidents left imprinting a permanent effect upon someone…and I have only tried to show it…

Part 1

The city was flooded with continuous rain since the last three days. Not a single moment passed when the rain had stopped and though people had relieved getting the rain after the scorching heat of the summer but the respite turned as their headache as the seething flood distracted the daily life of the people... was entrapped badly in a lane filled with waving water...She was hissing with despair and rapped out, angrily,:'kya driver...tumhe is lane se hi nikalna tha? abhi...' driver answered being scared,:'kya kare madam...socha tha ki yaha pe pani kam hai...jaldi nikal jayenge...kya maloom tha ki...aise halat hai yaha pe..'

niyati snapped still now churning with annoyance,:'agar maloom nahi tha to idhar se laya hi kyu? Gosh...abhi kaise ghar pauchu main?'

driver came out of the car and said,:'aap rukiye madam...main dekh ke ata hun age kya halat hai...driver waded across the lane and niyati stared outside vaguely with despair...but suddenly her glance fell upon a barren ground beside that lane...someone lifting up children into the both sides of his lap, helping them to land at an under-construction building...who was the man? because his feature was seeming to be known...The man now coming back to rescue more children from the water logged one room huts of their...Niyati was grunted with exclamation...Is that the man with whom she had a row some years back..Is that the man who turned his face away in disgust listening to her words? Is that the man who had been quarrelling like a child with her? it was the case of poison; two sisters were slowly poisoned...hmmm perhaps their names were ursila and neha...yes her brain recalled their name very quickly because she hadn't forgotten the case because of the unwanted bitter yet childish row with that man!She gritted her teeth and grumbled inside,:'ab ye akkdu yaha pe kya kar raha hai? social work bhi kar leta hai ye...' unknowingly she alighted from the car and waded towards the underconstruction building...The man now got to see her and with a staggered expression over his face advanced towards her,:" aap? yaha?' niyati taking out her specs sighed and said,:'Haa...Inspector Daya...magar ye sawal to main bhi aap ko poochh sakti hun...aap yaha pe kya kar rahe hain?'Daya sighed with tiredness and before he could reply back niyati hastened,:'ab aap ye keh ke jhagra shuru na kar dena ki aap ne pehle poochha tha isliye mujhe pehle jawab dena parega..' daya flashed an embarrassing smile and said,:'main BEWAJE se kisi se nahi jhagarta hun,' niyati stared at him with astonishment because indeed there wasn't a tint of annoyance over his face and rather it was covered with a serene smile...her absent mind awakened as daya said,:'main pas ka colony me hi rehta hun...paani bar raha hai...aur in bachcho kaa...' he flung his hands and stopped as their condition was perceivable to niyati...Niyati wearing her specs back said after much thought,:' hmmm...to kya aur koi bachcha reh gaya ground me?'

daya answered,suavely,:'nahi...sab ko building me ghusa diya gaya hai...magar in logo ka khane peene ka kuch bandobast karna parega...main...' he stopped and asked, inquiringly,:'waise ...aap...yaha...koi kaam tha...?'

niyati smirked and answered averting her glance,:'ghar wapas ja rahi thi...magar paani me atak gayi hun...'

daya said sympathetically,:'haa...yaha se age bar ke aur bhi zada paani hai...' both waded towards the road as daya added,:'ye jagah comparatively nicha hai...kya aap car leke ayi hai?'

niyati answered confidently,:'haaa..waha khara hai car..'

A man now came wading with hurry,:'daya sir...daya sir...bachcho ka khana...'

daya: haa wohi lane ja raha hun...

man: hum khichdi bana lenge sir..sath me sabzi bhi...chawal dal tel ye sab khareedna hogaa...

daya took out his money bag and handed over a bundle of 500 rs notes saying,:'main wapas ata hun...khana thik se banana...aur ek bhi bachcha mujhe complain kiya...to...to achcha nahi hoga...'

man: nahi saab...hum thik se hi banayenge...

daya: aap intezam karo...main araha hun wapas...

man: okay okay saab...

daya and niyati stepped ahead with difficulty while daya said,:'aap gari se utra ki kyu?' niyati trying to hide the glinting mischief in her eyes, answered,:'rasta dhoond ne ke liye..dekhiye naa..driver kab gaya...abhi bhi nahi aya..is liye..' she shrugged and added,:' mujhe utarna para...' inside her heart though she had the knowledge that she had alighted to satiate her curiosity to know what that bad tempered man doing in this slum like area...but it appeared that he wasn't that bad tempered which she had thought about him...daya with a demure smile asked again,: aap ka ghar to shawad yaha se bohut door...'

niyati answered trying to maintain a secluded attitude,:'haaa...'

daya suggested earnestly,:'agar aap chahte hai..to mera apartment me ruk sakti hai...kyuki thori si door me hi hai..'

niyati looked at him sharply and refused back defiantly,:'koi jaroorat nahi ...main apni rasta dekh sakti hun...' she then abruptly went ahead leaving daya behind and slipped inside the car with an angry face..

daya getting baffled by her irrational behaviour went ahead and reaching at the car he said again,:'age paani zada hai...car chal hi na payega ...'

niyati clipped brusquely,:'maine aap ko kaha naa...ki meri rasta main khud dekh sakti hun..aap ko pareshan hone ka jaroorat nahi hai..' colour rushed into the cheeks of daya as niyati almost insulted him behaving so badly..but he didn't talk anymore and waded through the waving water, in order to reach at his apartment...Sitting within the car...niyati gazed at the man angrily contorting her face and she swore beneath her breath,:'jitna bhola dikhte ho aap Mr daya...utna bhola ho nahi...ek ladki ko madad karne ki jee bara jaldi ho gaya aap ko...kya soch ke rakha hai aap mujhe? ki main aap ka madad ki lalchi hun?' meanwhile driver came in and jabbered in a panic stricken voice,:'madam age ka halat achchha nahi...bohut zada paani...car ka engine na chalega...aur pichhe jane ka bhi halat hai nahi...' niyati groaned ,:'age chalao...gari kharab hoga to main dekhungi...chalao age..'

driver was reluctant,:'magar madam...'

niyati insisted with dangerous coerciveness,:' maine kaha age chalao to age chalao...ek labs na bolna aur...' driver was stupefied and tried to take the car ahead...but it stopped coming near ..from where daya was passing then...

driver:madam engine band ho gaya...maine kaha tha naa..

niyati gritted her teeth in despair as daya's presence made her feeling discomfort...she alighted further from the car...but within the waves and current of the water she couldn't maintain the balance but was about to fall..but at the right moment daya clutched her..the uncomfortable churning anger that was disturbing her since she met daya got burgeoned and she tried to yell at him,:'suniye...mr..' but stopped as the moment daya left her hand, she was once again on the verge of falling into the water...daya clutched her again and then a little angrily suggested,:'dekhiye ...aap chahe to yaha se nikalne ki koshish kar sakti hai...magar ye mushkil hai...upar se phir se barish bhi shuru huya hai...' niyati this time remained silent getting entangled in a strange world where she could only sniff a enticing yet irritating fragrance that was making her dizzy, and incoherent...daya cautiously left her hand this time, and asked her further,:'samne hi mera ghar...aap...chahe to...'

niyati stared at him as if to judge his worth, as if to judge whether this man could be relied upon or not...but at that moment she had nothing to do but to accept the proposal of this stupid man. The situation had entrapped her here with this fellow with whom she had heated arguments in the past...Trying to show poise, she replied after a thought,:'all right..I will stay...hoping that you are a gentleman...' daya promptly looked at her listening to her remark when niyati scoffed and turned her face away..Daya raised his eyebrows amusingly and then nodded with a repressed chuckle thinking that this lady indeed was funnily supercilious...The level of water reached almost at the waist of niyati..daya helped her to step ahead and reaching at the stair of the apartment niyati summoned,:'driver, car ko yehi rakh ke tum apna ghar chale jao..' she then gave some notes of rs. to him...The driver disappeared slowly...Daya ushered her the way,:'aaiye...'

niyati showed displeasure,:'aapka apartment me lift nahi hai kya?'

daya ignored the tint of sarcasm that was present within her words and answered smiling,:'kal rat se electricity nahi hai...'

niyati smirked again saying,:'sab log...aap jaise taqatdar thori hai...ki itni sari stairs aise hi uth jaye...' daya this time didn't make any reply but chuckled lightly guessing that the lady might be complaining about every tiny matter and perhaps that was her nature...but she was badly in need of a shelter and as a human being it was his duty to help her..Reaching at his flat he unlocked the door and then entered into a pallor of darkness,:'aaiye...dr. niyati..'


	2. Chapter 2

niyati grizzled with impatience,:'kaise jau? kuchh dikhai de raha hai kya? andhera hi andhera hai...'

daya with a contrite face confessed,:'ohh..I'm so sorry ...ek minute...aap waha pe hi khari rahiye...' he went inside while niyati standing at the threshold looking around to see whether anyone else lived in the nearby flats...after about one and a half minute, daya appeared with a long candle grasped in his hand..the light of the candle illuminated his face magically and for some seconds niyati totally forgot that she was being scared of this man till now and instead a wave of something unknown was passing through her heart making her numb and expressionless...daya uttered,:'abhi andar aa sakti hai aap..'

niyati was riveted there like a mesmerised statue while daya said it loud this time,:' ...'

niyati: haa..oh yess..

daya: baithiye...main candle yaha pe chhorke jata hun...aur...khane ka kuchh intezam karta hun... daya went inside while niyati felt as if she was being wreathed with an unknown discomfort-something which she hadn't ever experienced and as usual her discomfort converting into anger making her restive returned back abruptly and even within the candle lit room she clearly saw that he was a little hesitant and a little embarrassment printed over his face as he spluttered finally,:'aap...fresh hona chahti hai to mujhe keh sakti hai...idhar hai fresh room...' niyati didn't reply but trying to overcome her natural reticence she leapt to her feet and followed daya... Indeed she was drenched enough and she badly needed a refreshing attire...but...

niyati went into the fresh room with heaps of thought but her glance fell upon a set of cloth which was cleaned and ironed...and perhaps daya placed this set of cloth just for her...niyati sighed with relief and chuckled a little for the deep sensitivity of the man who had seemed to be stupid even some days back..After getting fresh when she came into the drawing room daya called her from inside,:' ...idhar dining room me aaiye...kuchh kha lijiye...'

niyati,engaging herself in soaking the water of her curly hair, came inside where in a small table daya arranged to have some food...niyati took a seat and keeping a quick glance upon the plates, she asked a little sanctimoniously,:'kya ye sab aap ne banaya hai?' her brows were raised in friendly sarcasm...

daya pressing his lips smiled too and said,:'jee haa...mera khana mujhe hi banana parta hai...chaliye aap khana shuru kar dijiye...'

niyati ignoring the last words of daya, keeping a razzing glance upon daya, asked further,:'aap ko kaise pata chala ki...main aap ka diya huya khana khaungi?' she held her gaze sharply while daya this time was astounded and fumbled to answer,:'I mean...' he paused smiled and then further tried,:'mujhe laga tha ki...bohut der se bina khana pani ke rehne se...insan ko bhukh lagta hai...aur...kyuki aap bhi ek insan hai...to...aap ko bhi bhukh laga hoga..'

his words hadn't finished but niyati chimmed in,:'main bhukhi reh sakti hun...mujhe koi pareshani nahi hota hai...aap ko bhukh laga hai..to jaroor kha lijiye...' colour rushed into the cheeks of daya and he said gravely,:'khana meri bhukh ke liye nahi banaya tha ...dekhiye...aap mera guest hai...aap ko khatirdari karne ke liye jitna karna chaiye utna hi kar raha hun main...aur agar aap ko...ye bura lag raha hai...to...to phir...' he shrugged with helplessness and then leapt to his feet...

niyati asked promptly and a little worriedly,:'aap nahi khayenge?'

daya flashed a rueful smile and replied back grimly,:'atithi ko bhukha bitha ke khane ka shiksha...mujhe nahi mila ...' niyati's lips curled as she countered banteringly,:'aur atithi ke sath jhagra karne ka shiksha to mila hai aap ko...' daya promptly looked at her with astonishment while niyati changing her expression, said,:'anyways...main to dekh rahi thi...ki aap khana kis ke liye banaya hai...mere bhukh ke liye ya khud ke liye? man na parega ...you have been passed with quite good marks..' she smiled with candour, pressing her lips. daya's face turned a little russet and a flame of anger churning inside him watching the arrogance of the lady to test the intention of his but he decided to play it with poise and humour and with a feigned grin he said,: huh...kya maloom ki aap mujh jaise bebquf ka bhi intention test karti hai...agar pata hota to aur marks la sakta tha...'

niyati's brows puckered together as she asked,:'woh kaise?'

daya with a wry smile answered,:'aap ke samne baithe baithe sara khana khud khatam karke...'niyati reset her specs and then said with a confident gesture,:'woh to aap abhi bhi kar sakte hain...' daya with a chaffing smile said,:'uhmmm...abhi karne se kya faida?'

:'kis baat ka faida?' niyati asked in a hard voice this time

daya answered promptly,:'kyuki abhi to mujhe pata chal gaya hai ki aap ko bhukh hai...khane ka mann bhi hai...bas...mujh jaise ullu ka test lene ke liye hi aap..khana pe naraz ho gayi thi...' he flashed an ingenuous grin after finishing his words. niyati's jaws tightened and once she had felt the desire to throw something hard upon this stupid man...but she restrained herself and said,:'mazak achcha kar lete hain aap' she tugged two slices of bread and an omlette for digging her teeth into them...daya didn't elongate the conversation and with a faint smile he remained silent..niyati said crunching the bread,:'aap nahi khayenge?' daya cringed his head down and said,:'woh...mujhe bhuk nahi laga hai...pet abhi bhi bhara huya hai...' niyati staring at him tried to perceive whether he was lying or speaking the truth but before that daya's cell rang loudly,and daya went into another room letting out a courteous greetings..niyati kept devouring the food as she was indeed hungry...and simultaneously kept chuckling to think about her last conversation with daya...The stupid man had the knowledge that...he was no more than a 'ullu'. her smile broadened and when she was relishing the line of her thought just then daya entered there and turned a little perplexed watching niyati smiling alone by herself and then he said,:'bureau me woh log atak gaye hain...agar aisa halat chale to shawad...'

niyati chimmed in,:'aap kyu yaha pe atak gaye phir?' daya was about to explain it, but before that he saw a tint of derision within the eyes of ..and thus he shrugged in order to make himself prepared for a humorous reply,:' shawad...mera bura naseeb ke liye...'

niyati asked drawing her brows together,:'matlab?'

daya's humorous stare was broken and he just smiled cryptically... turned her face away with disgust unable to perceive the hidden meaning in daya's words...


	3. Chapter 3

The rain again started pattering with force and in the afternoon everything seemed dark...niyati noticed that her cell phone was indicating low battery and here within the stark darkness without the electricity there wouldn't be any scope of charging her phone..She hissed in utter despair and sank her face into her arms, sitting in the fluffy couch of daya's sitting room. Daya had gone out some half an hour ago saying that he would try to be back within late evening...and she was sitting alone there grizzling for her inconvenience and blaming the weather and the situation..How could she entrapped in the residence of her...enemy? did she have any serious animosity with that fellow named daya? she tried to analyse...but couldn't find any solid reason to treat this guy as her enemy...What had happened in the past, now seemed to be quite childish..She had been objecting in giving the entrance to any CID officer and daya had been protesting with vehemence...She would have to admit if not to anyone but within herself that she was quite immature at that time, just working as a part time forensic doctor..and if she had knowledge at that time that it was the custom of the officers to come to the forensic in order to see the progress of the detection, then certainly she hadn't have any urge to start a childish row with that man...later what daya had done, exerting himself to prove that Abhijeet and he himself had gathered the evidences, it was too a childish whim of him ...as if to announce that.."don't belittle me..I can too hit back to you.." niyati smiled unknowingly musing about those incidents but her cogitation was broken when the candle extinguished as a gale dashed through a window...A sense of scare creeped through her heart..and as per her nature her scare was converting into her anger and she continued grumbling with a mixture of fright and annoyance,:'pata nahi ye daya abhi tak kaha reh gaya hai...itna pani ke andar chal bhi kaise raha hai? shawad tair raha hoga...' her lips twisted into a quizzical smile thinking about how someone was swimming within the highrise buildings and...she put a full stop over her line of thought and resorting to hum a tune, carelessly,:'saaiya dil me ana re...ake phir na jana re...chham chhama chham chham...' she smiled and hissed,:'ufff...what a mess...now karu to kya karrruuuuuu? us akkdu ajata to usse baatein kar pati...magar...kya baat karu main usse?...woh banda to baat hi na karta hai zada...dekh ke kabhi kabhi lagta hai...jaise ki...' a bubble of laughter churning inside her stomach and repressing the laughter she kept ruminating,:'jaise ki...abhi koi jabardasti shadi me bitha dega us ko...haa magar us banda ka hansi to ajeeb hai...chahe koi bhi situation ho...agar woh hanse to lagta hai..ek akkdu nahi..paanch saal ka koi bachcha hans raha hai...' niyati being helpless now sank her face into her arms and within the stark darkness she saw illuminated face of daya that had sent her some hours back in a frenzy of enchantment...she was startled and raised her face with a fretful apprehension :'what has been happening?' she murmured in a flummoxed state of mind and added,:'aisa kyu lag raha hai? he is an egoistic man after all...agar use kuchh thik se ata hai to bas logo se jhagra karna...hai na?' she as if was asking these questions to herself,:' aur...sach baat to ye ki...ise thik se jhagra karna bhi nahi ata hai...huh..' she smirked and tried to dismiss every discomfort that was swirling inside her and at that moment she was trembled as the wet breeze of rain coming inside the room kissed her straggling hair neck and ear...Niyati gritting her teeth hurried to shut the window and further groaned with despair,:'oh gawwwwdd...abhi bhi ye banda nahi aya...sochte kya hai woh apne ap ko...ghar me kisi guest ko bitha ke woh gaya ghumne...it's...it's horrible...so discourteous he is...'niyati getting immensely restless decided to search for a match box,:'is andhera me...ye bhi dikhai nahi de raha hai...ke ...match box kaha hai...abhi kaha dhoondu...lagta hai...aj rat aise hi andhere me baitha rehna parega...' her face contorted with disappointment blended with annoyance...she tried to scrabble here and there but every time met with grim failure.. :'ufff...it's horrible...' she again slumped down on the couch and surprisingly found a lighter in a corner of the couch...her brows were raised in amusement, :'hmmmm to ye banda smoke bhi kar leta hai...kyu nahi? har egoistic admi hi karta hai ye...' she lit the candle and sighed in a little relief before her glance stuck with a binding photograph of smiling daya...She grasped it and gazed at it...and unknowingly something started flowing inside her-something inexplicable which as if impelled her to lock her eyes upon that smiling face of daya...unknowlingly she murmured beneath her breath,:'who smiles like this...he can't be an impertinent man...This smile...this smile...as if inviting me...to fathom the depth of his heart...the smile is...' her straying thoughts were interrupted as someone tapped the door loud...niyati turned her face quickly towards the door and hurriedly extinguished the candle in reflex...

:'kkkaun?' she stammered, involuntarily...

:' ...main...Daya...' it was indeed the voice of daya...

before niyati could open the door, daya entered there,unlocking it with his key and asked a little astonishingly, :'andhera kyu? candle bujh gaya?'

niyati now pulling herself together answered a little brusquely,:'jeee haaa...itna chhota aur patla candle kaise na bujhe?'

daya chuckled again trying to ignore the sardonical nature of and said,:'sorry...main abhi jala deta hun...aap ko bohut der tak akela rehna para..'

:'us ke liye aap ko koi headache hai kya?' rasped niyati with annoyance...and daya lit the candle again hunching towards the table...niyati further saw that illuminated magical face of daya...within the impregnable darkness of the room. Daya stood erect and looking at her, he now said,:'agar aap ko taqleef huya hai...to I'm very sorry ...magar kya karu...phans gaya tha...'

niyati gazing at him steadily remarked,trying to seize her drowning self,:'itna barish...aur paani me...koi bhi phans jayega...' she paused abruptly while daya suddenly looked at her and saw an unknown expression over her face...niyati turned her face away and complained as usual,:'aap ko to pata hi tha ki aap phans hi jayenge...' daya answered with a candid smile,:'kya kare? na jata to har bachcha thik se khana aur kapra paya kya ye nahi jan pata...aur koi dekhbhal na karte hain..to woh log paisa kha jate hain...bachcho ko kuchh na milta hain..jante hain na aap kitna corruption hai har jagah..' saying that much he said,:'aap thori der aur baithiye...main fresh ho ke ata hun...'he stamped hurriedly inside and disappeared while niyati sat alone there before a candle mooning over the brightened face of this man...She now tried to be analytical and logical using her brain,:'kisi ka bhi surat agar achanak ujala me bhar jaye...to...to...achcha dikhega...hai na...everyone should look good...isn't it?' she took her one finger and started playing with the flame of the candle with a reflected face...:'daya ho...ya A ya B ya C...' she was almost jolted as inside the flame she seemed to see her own face who was smiling scornfully at her saying,:'don't think yourself too much sage ...jo kabhi bebqufi kiya nahi...woh khud ko jitna chalak samajhti hai...utna nahi hoti hai...' Niyati lapsed into silence as she couldn't figure out what had been happening around her since she met daya in the afternoon...she muttered inside her,:'jald se jald mujhe...is ghar se nikal jana parega...nahi to...' her face turned crimson hetting up with anxiety and at that moment daya knocked the door,:' ...aap ko jaroor bhukh laga hoga phir se...' he came there combing his wet hair and sat infront of her then...niyati's silence puzzled him a little and he further approached, :'aap kuchh kaha nahi ...'

niyati answered in a thick voice,:'aap ko bas khana aur bhukh ko chhor ke koi baat karna ata nahi...' daya smiled fainty and said,:'aap se baat karna aur rassi ki upar se paidal chalna ek hi baat hai...' he elongated the smile while niyati drawing her brows together, asked brusquely,:'kya matlab?'

daya replied back with candid smile,:'pata nahi...kaun si baat aap ko jhagra lage aur kaun si nahi...' niyati curling her lips into a scornful smile, said,:'aap jaise pehlwan ko jhagra se itna darr lagta hai...ye pata nahi tha mujhe...'

:'pata hona bhi na chaiye...kyuki pehli bar aap se jhagra hi kiya tha main..' daya answered with a humorous smile...Now as daya confessed that he had quarrelled with her, niyati smiled endearingly and said,:'waise...jhagra to main bhi kiya tha ...magar aap kuchh zada hi...serious ho gaye the meri baat sun ke...' daya answered smilingly,:'chaliye...to aap ko kam se kam ye to samajh me aya ke...aap ka mang kitna unfair tha...'

niyati turned sombre again and countered,:'meri mang unfair nahi tha ...aur mera to abhi bhi ye kehna hai ki...jab forensic doctors kaam kare to beech me koi officer na hi aye to achcha hai...' she nudged her specs a little and added,:'magar CID ka rules hi kuchh aisa hai ki...'

daya resurrected,:'magar officers hi evidence ekkattha karte hain ...case ka progress ke liye jan na jaroori hota hai..ki forensic doctors ka opinion kya hai...aur...chaliye...' he smiled and sighed and added later,:'mujhe dekh ke agar koi darr jaye to phir main us ko doshi nahi keh sakta hun...it's all my fault.. bas abhi aap is bare me aur jhagra na kijiye...' his friendly words dismissed the annoyance from niyati's heart but she was keen to maintain the grimness as she was feeling uncomfortable sitting before the man, about whom she was musing since some hours...Silence prevailed further and made the atmosphere quite uncomfortable and finally it was broken by daya himself as he thought it as his duty to provide his guest a comfortable atmoshphere,:'to aap...abhi bhi...research kar rahi hai?' niyati looked at him sharply, smirked a little and then replied,:'ye aap ko kaise pata chala?'

daya too with a flippant smile said,:'aap ki sath jo akhri mulaqat huya tha...us me aap yehi kaha tha...' niyati flashed now a coquettish smile and muttered,:'woh baat abhi bhi yaad hai aap ko?'

daya countered with a cynical smile,:'of course, kyuki forensic me mila huya tarha tarha ka log aap ko pasand nahi aya tha..' his face turned a little humorous as he alluded something of the past..:'aur...aap bari gusse me the us waqt...'

niyati was floundered to know that daya remembered everything word to word..Indeed she had insinuated looking archly at daya that she had been immensely displeased by the behaviour of him...Trying to maintain an angry gesture she snapped,:'aur woh mulaqat mujhe CID walo ke sath kabhi na hota to hi achcha rehta...kyuki aap log bad deemag aur khudgarz hote hain...' her words wreathed with flaming anger puzzled daya a little, but he chose to maintain silence.. niyati looked at him archly and then again rapped out,:'finer matter ko deal karne ka sense hi nahi hota hai aap logo ko...gunde badmasho ko peet peet ke aap logo ka dimag ekdum dull ho jata hai...' If niyati said those words in a neutral place then perhaps daya fumed and launched a strong protest, but as she was in his residence, he didn't utter a single word though some hard lines appeared at his face and then a dolorous smile came over it...


	4. Chapter 4

niyati was surprised and asked with displeasure,:'meri baat sun ke aap ko hansi araha hai?' daya stated with poise,:'I wouldn't deny it, ...' he paused and resurrected,:'kyuki sach ko nakar ke ya na dekh ke rehne me koi bahaduri hai nahi...haaa...I admit...ki gunde badmasho ke ghinona harqat dekh dekh ke hum woh nahi rehte hain...jo ake police force join kiya tha...mmagr...magar aap hi bataiye...kya aap aap ki school days jaisi innocent hai? kya koi bhi insan reh sakta hai utna innocent, jitna woh paanch saal me huya karta tha?' he sighed with despair and added later,:'chahkar bhi koi reh nahi pata hai ...Jo face karna hai woh bas face karna hai...haa magar...ek baat...' for a little moment he became irresolute and then said again,:'ke...har officer ...inhumane nahi hota hai...aur...marna peetna ...sab ko...achcha bhi nahi lagta hai...'an uneasiness printed over his face and with a smile he ended the topic saying,:'khair...aap baithiye...main ja ke kuchh khana bana lun...'

:'is andhera me?' mocked niyati, involuntarily, though daya's words were almost impelling her to think it from a different angle..

:'kya kare?' daya answered with a frank smile

niyati,playing with the paper-weight,asked him,with a disparaging glance,:'agar...main na hoti...aur aap akela rehte ...to kya karte aap?'

daya felt as if he was catapulted into a world of discomfort and this was such a question which he wouldn't be able to parry..:'wwoh...' trying to keep aside the reluctance he finally managed,:'akela hota tab bhi khane ka jaroorat parta..bana leta kuchh...'he finished with an demure smile while niyati smirked again indicating that she perceived more than what should be perceived by his words...and then resumed,:'mujhe to laga tha...aap...khana na kha ke...bas smoke karke hi...rat guzar dete tab...' her remark sent daya into a flummoxed state..With heaps of astonishment he asked, puckering his brows together,:'smoke?' niyati nodded self complacently as if to be able to show that she could deduct the conclusion from any evidence...

daya added, still remaining in a puzzled state of mind,:'mmagr main to smoke karta hi nahi...' niyati flashed a haughty smile this time saying very much confidently,:'jhut bol ke koi faida nahi ...aap smoke karte hain iska saboot hai mere pas...aur bhala hi main ek doctor hun...magar analyse and conclude karna mujhe bhi ata hai...' Daya answered with a quizzical smile this time,:'magar ...mujhe jhut bolne ka jaroorat hi kya hai? jo main karta nahi hun...us ko main kaise kahu ki karta hun?'

now niyati brought the lighter from the back portion of the couch and stated with a proud smile,:'agar smoke nahi karte hain..to ye kaha se aya aap ke pas?'

daya's disconcerted face converted into an amusing one as he said, repressing smile,:' ...is bar bhi aap fail ho gaye hain...'

:'what? ' fumed niyati,:'aisa ho hi nahi sakta hai..aap jhut bol rahe hain...'

daya couldn't repress the smile anymore and explained it,:'yaha pe frequently power chala jata hai..ab match box dhoondne se better hai ki lighter ko pas hi rakh dun...isiliye khareeda tha ye lighter...'he paused and within the flickering flame of the candle saw the annoyed yet staggered face of niyati...after about some seconds he resumed though, with a humorous smile,:'waise...aap ka analysis achcha tha...woh to mere jaise kuchh insan rahe...to sahi analysis bhi ulta pulta ho jata hai...' niyati sharply glanced at him and instantly felt a frisson of excitement watching the smile of the man-the smile which seemed to be ...so innocent...that could send the most practical and headstrong woman into a world of heightened about five second she couldn't react and felt numb until daya rising from the couch moved towards the table...Niyati grasped the side of the couch with force trying to squirt her despair for not being able to be unaffected with the surging emotion...Daya came back with a tiny transistor and handed it to niyati,saying,:'aap ye sun lijiye...tab tak main ...' interrupted him,hoarsing,:'jaroorat nahi hai ...mujhe itna bhukh nahi hai...aur waise hi...' her face had an expression which was a mixture of pain,annoyance,despair and puzzle,:'mere karan aap bohut taqleef utha rahe hain...main aap ko aur pareshan karna nahi chahti hun,' she pressed her lips in finishing her words trying to put on a semblance of seemed to her as if her heart was burning like a charcoal getting failed to conclude correctly but at the same time, she couldn't show it overtly as this man would be more happy making her riled...Daya went into the kitchen ignoring the words of niyati and though niyati was having anger to see the disobedience of daya but she checked it back for her own as she was scared enough to burst with unnecessary emotion if continue longer conversation with this mysterious man...She switched the radio on and instantly heard the song "Mere naseeb me tu hai ke nahi...tere naseeb me main hun ke nahi...' though it was a remix version but she felt uncomfortable and changed the station...now it was playing,'Raatkali ek khwab me ayi...aur gale ka haar huyi...' she further changed the station with a distorted face and now it was playing " dekhi hai teri akho me pyar pyar beshumar...' niyati further changed now with fumed anger and it was,' piya tose naina lage re...naina lage reeeeeee...' niyati switched off the radio roughly and snapped,:'aap ki radio aap ke pas hi rahe...' daya asked her with a smile from the kitchen,:'kyu? radio bhi aap ko gussa dila diya kya?' Niyati trying to alleviate her anger, now said,:'bas soapy songs ke elaba kuchh nahi baja sakta hai ye log...' daya came back with two mugs of tea with a plate of crunchy snacks and said with a grinning face,:'soapy songs? woh kya hota hai?' niyati sensing that daya had been smiling, kept her glance elsewhere and rapped out,:' ye sab sun ke aisa lagta hai...jaise ki...jaise ki...is duniya me koi kam nahi hai...bas...pyar mohabbat karne se hi...desh chal jayega...' she paused and murmured again,:'rubbish'. Daya gave a throaty laugh and then said,:' agar sab aise sochta tab sach me hi asani se desh chal jata ...' niyati was getting sweated as she was floundering within the sea of unknown emotions,:'kkya matlab?' asked she with crinkled nose and puckered brows...daya answered with candour,:' matlab ye...ki sab ke mann me dusro ke liye pyar rehta to itna mar pitai itna khoon zakhm aur apradh nahi hota aur desh bhi asani se chal jata...' niyati sighed having the knowledge that this man saw everything in his own line of business and thus the mention of such an embarrassing subject too forced him to think how crime would be reduced in number if love existed in everyone's hearts...but she startled again when daya commented, comically,:'waisee...kuch ajeeb si creature ke liye aisa possible nahi hota hai ...jin logo ko...pyar ka gana sun ke gussa ajata hai...' niyati accidentally looked at him only to see him smiling again, which very inconveniently disturbing her...Unknowingly crimson colour stole into her cheeks and a wave of anger fermented inside her which she couldn't control at that very moment,:' Mr. Dayaaa... you are...' she raised her one finger perhaps to rail against him, but daya's perplexed face prevented her and she lowered her finger, but whammed the mug of tea in such a way that some tea spilling out of the mug fell upon the palm of daya... :'ou...' grunted daya in reflex but managed it later with an uneasy titter,:'it's...all right...'


	5. Chapter 5

suddenly niyati got a shock and repentance badly seized her...How she could do it? How could she behave such gruffly with that man who had provided her the much needed shelter? Yes, It can be a truth that she sometimes turns out to be a bad tempered girl, who has no logic at all...but ...it shouldn't mean that she would have to behave so discourteously with someone who had just cracked a friendly joke...but...at the same time it had been almost impossible for her to remain at the equillibrium as something happening inside her...With frequently batting eyelids she jabbered out,:'I'm...I'm so sorry ...I didn't intend to do it..' daya with a dolorous smile said again,:' It's all right ...shawad...main hi kuchh...galat keh diyaa...'

Stifling silence reigned in the room and the two kept sipping the tea with heaps of uneasiness and hesitation...What Niyati couldn't reveal out loud ,she murmured it beneath her breath,:'nahi ...galati aap se nahi...mujh se hi huya hai...shawad...shawad...main hi zada overcarried ho rahi hun...chahe gusse se ho...ya...' she flipped her hair and broke the silence thereafter,:' aap ke radio me koi news nahi deta hai?' daya answered, suavely,:' haa...kyu nahi?' He then switched it on and changing many station he reached at a station where news was broadcasting...Both sighed with relief,resorting to news as the silence was becoming unbearable... Niyati said after listening a bit of news,:' horrible...humara shahar me aisa kabhi ho sakta hai...hum sapno me bhi na socha tha...it's ridiculous...'

daya remarked, unemotionally, :'sochna chaiye tha hume ...pata bhi hona chaiye the ki aisa ho sakta hai...'

niyati frowned, involuntarily,:'kyu?'

daya replied, after sipping a little tea,:' jo log garbage ke bare me itna laparwa hain...un logo ko to ye bhugat na hi parega...pata hai...polly bags ki misuse ki wajah se humara drainage system kitna adversely affected huya hai? niyati slowly nodded, saying, :'hmmm...ye to hai...' then suddenly she as if threw the query to daya a little teasingly, :'to aap log kyu koi awareness campaign launch nahi karte hain? after all aap log police force ka hissa hain...aap logo ka baato ka weightage hain...aam insaan ki baat to koi sunte hi nahi...' her face broadened with a smile as she finished her words...Daya countered, though with a mincing voice this time,:'woh to aap log bhi kar sakte hain...doctors ka baato ka zada weightage hota hai ...'

niyati didn't expect it, and her face once again turned sombre in failing to bamboozle daya by her sudden query...News came to end and in the mean time songs of request were being played...

"tum ne mujhe dekha hokar meherbaa...ruk gayi hai zameen...jhuk gayaaaaaa asmaaaa...janemann...janejaaa...' niyati felt that her jaws were getting tightened with an uprush of anger while daya switched it off in a minute...After about a minute, niyati asked comically,:' band kyu kiya?'

daya sighed repressing a smile and replied,:'band nahi karne se musibat ho jata ...aap gussa ho jate aur is andhere me baith ke aap se jhagra karne ka koi shaukh nahi ho raha hai mujhe...'

niyati answered after half smile and half smirk,:'aap ko kya laga ki main bas gussa hi kar sakti hun?' just after saying it, niyati felt that she had done a blunder to let those words out...but the spoken words couldn't be retracted back...Daya perhaps sensing the discomfiture of niyati didn't answer but just flashed a faint smile...Daya got to his feet and went to the kitchen while niyati lied back on the couch...closing her eyes she was taking rest or rather passing idle time...but suddenly she trembled as something flickering before her eyes...It was a blurry picture and very slowly when it turned vivid then she clearly saw the adorable smile of daya...Her eyes were flung open with a scare...the scare which was so haunting that she hesitated to close her eyes further...but why she was getting scared? why she would have to be scared and that too seeing a smiling face of a man? Inside her own self it was not difficult to admit that daya was a gentleman so far she had watched him... He was sensible and sensitive too caring about other's need; he was apologetic too and he was courageous and earnest about confessing his fault...The person who fearlessly becomes ready at any time to admit about his own fault, he couldn't be called an egoistic man after all...Then why should one be scared to see his smile? Is it because there had been hidden something mystic within his inexplicable smile? is it because his precious smile could only be compared with the pure innocence of a child? is it because she had been grossly frightened whether the barrier she made with all her effort would remain intact or not? All her analysis prompted her easily that she was not scared because of this man...but she was scared about herself; she was scared not to crumble the veneer of a practical woman whom no one could deceive..The stark darkness was seeming unbearable for her and she continued to be perspired thinking about the reaction she had having inside her...She slowly came beside a window and opened it, though rain in torrents were pattering against the glass of the window..She sniffed the wet air into her lungs and some drops of rain kept drenching her unknowingly. She had been feeling strange-as if an uprush of delight drifting from somewhere filled her heart. Very suddenly the life seemed to be beautiful and precious...The life in which one would be drenched like this...by soft care and ...and...love of someone...she startled and trembled again and unknowingly tears stood in her eyes...She riveted there, being destitute of the passing time and any coherent thoughts until daya's voice was calling her from the dining space,:' ...candle leke dining table pe aaiye...please...' niyati as if slumped down roughly on the earthly surface from the floating clouds; dabbing her teary eyes carefully she grasped the candle and slowly stepped towards the dining space...Smell of something delicious was wafting along the place and as she reached there, daya said with a courteous smile,:'please baithiye...isse achcha kuchh banana mujh se...ata nahi...' his face adorned with a shy smile and niyati felt as if she was getting numbed...A searing pain was disturbing her badly...the pain which made it difficult for her to sniff normally...She sat silently while daya was serving hot steamy veg pulav into her plate...Seeing her silent daya tried to provide her a congenial atmosphere,:'waise...mujhe pata hai...ki aap..is ameature cook ka khana jaroor kha lenge...thori mushkil se hi sahi...' an inexplicable ache was bubbling within niyati as she felt at that moment that it was much easier to have a squabble with this guy rather bearing the gentle and humble words of him...supporting her stooping head with her hand, she kept ruminating,:'why is he behaving with so much modesty...why is he so much gentle? it's much eaiser to face an egoistic furious guy than handling ...' her thoughts were interrupted as daya muttered again,:' ...'

niyati jolted and answered in reflex,:'haa...'

daya stated with a genial smile,:'khana...kha lijiye...'

candle was flickering dangerously in between them, making the whole atmosphere magical yet embarrassing...Had two lover sitting in such an atmosphere dined, then it could have been called a romantic atmosphere what the lovers yearned for...but here, though the atmosphere was apt for romance but the people who had been precipitated into such an atmosphere, weren't related romantically so far...and this very thought kept invading in both their minds making them thoughtful,and to some extent embarrassed...The choking pain was intensified as niyati started eating and the silence was hard to bear..She suggested finally,:'aap chahe...to radio chala sakte hain...' daya looked at her with surprise while niyati said after a pause,:'main gussa nahi karungi...promise...' she forced a smile perhaps to hide the discomfort she had having...

daya asked smilingly,:'are you sure?'

niyati too nodded with candour...daya switched the radio on..

The announcer whispered in undertone, perhaps trying to create a magical atmosphere,:' hi friends...it is me Ravi, entertaining you with beautiful melody...the night is wet and lets enjoy the soft and heart touching melody of the international music...' before stopping is speech he started playing mltr's someday someway...' daya now served her hot veg manchurion, saying,:' bohut dar dar ke banaya hai ye...zada bura ho to na khana...' an uneasy titter was hovering at his lips...niyati felt that as if someone gnawed her heart tightly and to get rid of that she tried to finish her plate without any further word...But on the other hand...the silence was making daya a little befuddled and he too was eating noiselessly...An unknown tension springing up, formed a concrete barrier between them...niyati finishing her share of food hurried back into the couch and laid down burying her face into her arms...but for half an hour she kept listening to the chinking noise of the utensils and kept burning with a guilt that she had been behaving so discourteously, so selfishly with a person who had been trying hard to entertain his guest...She couldn't understand from where a very soft tender feeling sprang inside her and pressurizing her heart, brought tears in her eyes...She clung to the side of the couch tightly, trying to bury her every discomfort over there...Though she was lying there pretending to be in sleep...but in truth, she hadn't felt sleepy at all and it was rather a very surprising fact that after spending such a hectic day she still wasn't feeling sleepy at all. after another half an hour, she felt the presence of someone as the dark room was poorly illuminated by the candle light...niyati raised herself to be seated from the lying position while daya said,:'are...aap abhi bhi jag rahi hai...chaliye ye achcha huyaa...'

:'kyuu?' snapped niyati a little brusquely...

daya,smiling at her impatience, answered with poise,:' aap guest room me ja ke so jaiye...main sab kuch thik karke rakha hai...'

niyati protested once,:'jee nahi...main...yaha pe hi...thik hun...'

daya, flashing an affectionate smile, said further,:' please...zid maat kijiyee...yaha pe...aap thik se so nahi payenge...kamre me ja ke aram se so jaiyee...'

:'main yaha pe aram karne nahi ayi ,' feigned impertinence was seeping through her voice, but daya knew now how to be at the equillibrium,:' I know it ...magar mera to ye hi jee karega na ki main meri guest ko achcha atmosphere de saku...'

niyati now rapped out a little loud,:' khud ko mahan sabeet karne ka bada shauk hai na aap ko?'

daya smiled a little ruefully and then replied back,:' nahi...mahan main nahi hun...kisi ke pas kuchh sabeet karna bhi nahi chahta hun...bas...khud ko thori si tasalli dena chahta hun...'

niyati felt that her every restrains were getting weak and it was better not to argue with this man in such a weird atmosphere...she finally got to her feet and followed daya to enter into the guest room...daya left niyati in the guest room and after his departure niyati sighed perhaps with relief and locked the door...Coming to the bed, she slumped herself down there...but still she couldn't sleep...She kept fidgeting inside and gradually felt a horrible thirst inside her...A clock was ticking relentlessly and it was indicating almost 2 A.m. she slipped out of the bed and unlocking the room with a little hesitation went slowly towards the dining space... There was a jug filled with drinking water and a glass; niyati chuckled softly, thinking that it was perhaps daya who had kept these for her convenience...her eyes turned blurry without her knowledge...She seized her emotion soon and drank a full glass of water and perhaps she would drink more but the faint light from the window of a room caught her glance and a little irresolutely she tiptoed towards it..

'Is daya still up?'she kept conjecturing with puckered brows.. she once scolded her curious self as it was not decent at all to be curious about an almost unknown man in the dead of the night...but she felt as if an invisible force was tugging her towards the window...she fought with her decency sense but failed and finally peeped carefully through the window... Daya, wrapping a shawl,was sitting in the table and probably writing something on a opened notepad...It was the faint light of a candle that came into dining space and...as a result brought her there...She could only watch his side face illuminated by the magical beams of the candle and instantly felt the urge to watch him more...He was looking like a man of unfathomable sensitivity who perhaps absorbed with some happy and delightful thoughts which made his face blissful...sometimes he was chuckling with shyness and then he was again concentrating on his writings...A mesmerising delight passed through her stomach seeing the serene face of the man within which there wasn't a tint of aggression or fatuous ego...but a purity of a child was reflecting through it...niyati forced to distant herself from that place with the fear that daya might be aware about her presence and then he naturally would not like it...She retracted back being destitute of any other thought except that gleaming face of the man with whom she had fought a lot...and when she was just thinking that she had escaped , then the glass hit the floor and splintered into pieces immediately as she nudged it unmindfully...

:'kaaun?' it was an urgent sound from daya...and within five second, he came out of his room and as he headed towards the table niyati screamed in reflex and with a scare,:'dayaa...yaha maat aao...' daya was immensely astounded while niyati came back further with a hesitation this time,:'ye glass...tut gaayaa...'

daya sighed perhaps with relief because niyati's scary face puzzled him much more and he said with a friendly smile,:'koi baat nahi...main saaf kar deta hun...' he put on his slipper and said further,:'aap room me chale jaiye...main saaf kar leta hun...' niyati stood riveted there with a penitance over her whole face and managed to jabber out an earnest apology,:'woh...pata nahi...kaise...gir gayaa...'

daya, trying to dispel the guilt of niyati, said,:' it's okay ...is andhere me aisa ho hi sakta hai...' kneeling over the floor, picking up the scattered pieces of glasses he added further,:'mujhe hi...aap ke ghar me pani rakh dena chaiye tha...' niyati felt that the lump that had been disturbing her since the late evening was coming back threateningly...she felt like scarpering from there into her room but this time she chose to face it...if tears spilled down her cheeks, then let it be...but if she would escape, leaving him alone here, within an ordeal, then it would be difficult for her to forgive herself... she abruptly stooped down trying to hide the discomfort inside her,:'main bhi karti hun aap ke sath...' daya tried to prevent him with all possible efforts,:' are? aap kyu? nahi nahi ...aap chali jaiye...pata nahi andhere me kanch ka kaun sa tukra hath me ghus jaaye...chaliye...jaiye...' niyati didn't bother to listen to his words and concentrating on picking up the pieces, she stated,:' woh to aap ke sath bhi ho sakta hai...' daya took a deep breath, failing to convince niyati and then looking at the floor, he said finally,:'aap bari ziddi hai...'...niyati promptly looked at him, only to find his luminous face, trying to concentrate on a difficult task...she kept contemplating at him until daya said,:' bara tukre ko utha leta hun...baki sara main jharu laga ke saaf kar dunga...aap please ja ke aram kar lijiye...' a faint smile hovered at her lips as she countered,:'ziddi aap bhi kam nahi...' daya flashed a coy smile and then leapt to his feet, he stated with care,:'aap hath dho lijiye...idhar aaiye...basin me...'

niyati cleaning her hands, couldn't restrain, but revealed a little jauntily,:' aap ki koi beti rehti...to aap bohut pamper karte use...' Daya's eyebrows raised with amusement as he continued doing the task...Daya mopped the floor and it was half past two at night...niyati still sitting in a chair waiting for daya to finish...Daya had having discomfort and he unknowingly divulged it,:' aap aram kar lete...kyu itna taqleef utha rahi hai abhi bhi...?' niyati flashed a meaningful smile and answered back:' bas...khud ko...tasalli...dena chahti hun...' mischeif was glinting in her eyes...Daya quickly turned his face towards niyati and after noticing her sparkling eyes and jocose smile, he relieved a little and flashing again a demure and coy smile he poured some water into another glass and handed it over to niyati,:'lijiye...' niyati this time couldn't refuse and at the same time couldn't say that she had drank some water just before breaking the glass...She accepted and drank it...and then got to her feet feeling that if she kept sitting here, then perhaps this man would try to give her company induced by his duty sense and it would be a real torture to him if he had to be up whole night just for listening to her supercilious comments...Niyati smirked with an indulging thought and then said,:' good night daya...thanks for the water...' these formal words she said just to guard herself or rather more clearly to guard her emotional self that was craving to come out...those formal words might be unnecessary for daya...and might be a little awkward too after so much...but for niyati, for her helpless self who was strongly determined to keep the barrier intact between herself and any man of this world, it was immensely necessary...daya too slipped into his room...Niyati, coming back into her bed felt more helpless than before because what she wanted to efface from her memory cells, her brain couldn't delete that...The illuminated face of daya kept flickering before her eyes those were burning with lack of sleep...she closed her eyes forcefully and the tattered pieces of conversation with daya, continued to come before her eyes like a slide show...she smirked feeling her helplessness as in the past six seven years she hadn't the need to endeavour to have sleep. After a hectic day whenever she hit the bed, slumber automatically had seized her and thus this sudden insomnia not only flummoxed her but also impelled her to think about the causes behind that...But the problem was whenever she started analysing the causes, she shivered with an unknown scare...Could that man be every cause of her inconvenience? Could his manner and behaviour which was quite unexpected be her problem? she hurriedly buried her face into the pillow to escape from those query and then again... fidgeting with sheer restlessness.


	6. Chapter 6

When she sunk into slumber, she couldn't remember but when she woke up it was

eight in the morning...She with a bustle threw the blanket and then realised that

she was not in her residence but in daya's guest room...Rubbing her eyes, she

went to the window to open it and saw that still the rain was pattering with

force, helping to raise the level of the stagnant water...some lines of worry

were drawn over her wide forehead as the thought crossed her mind, that if the

rain continued in this manner then it would be difficult for her to return back

into her residence...She unlocked the door with a serene smile, thinking that

daya was sage and sensitive enough to feel that a woman could feel insecure by

the presence of an almost unknown man and thus he arranged everything so that she

could stay the night locking herself in a room...coming into the dining space

she found that the breakfast was laid out in the table and she could listen to

the casual humming done by daya, which was undoubtedly melodious...niyati

chuckled lightly and then hid behind a wall quite childishly...daya came out of

his room perhaps he had already bathed as water was dripping from his wet

hair...niyati shook her head with an affectionate smile perhaps to say within

herself,:'what a careless man...' he wore an orange full sleeve t shirt and navy

blue colour sports trouser...and it seemed to niyati that he was looking brighter

than before as orange colour blending with the gentle yet hard features of his

face created a magical effect... or might it be possible that the beams of the

morning helped her to see him more clearly...but...were these all? she

came out with a confident gesture, trying to maintain the dignity of a forensic

doctor,:'hello dayaa...good morning,' she greeted very courteously...

:' oh...aap jag gaye hain,' said daya a little surprisingly and then added

later,:' very good morning...aaiye...kuchh kha lijiye...' niyati gave him an

irksome look saying,:'aise?'

daya felt a little embarrassed and grunted,:'ohh...I'm so sorry...aap mujhe 5

minute dijiye...' saying that much he vanished from the scene and niyati sat on

a chair...From somewhere a fragrance was wafting along and niyati felt it

refreshing...The fragrance as if floating inside making her delighted...she

could try to locate from where it was coming, but a hesitation twirled inside her

and she kept sitting, twiddling with her curly hair until daya returned and said

with a smile of courtsey,:' abhi aap freshroom ja sakti hai...' his courteous

demeanour was touching niyati deeply and now she noticed that the anger no more

springing up, listening to his humble words...

In the fresh room, there was everything ready for niyati;a new toothbrush and

toothpaste,new soap and shampoo,new towel and a clean set of kurti pajama...A

light smile of adoration reflected over the face of niyati...

After about half an hour when she returned back to the dining, there was no one

there...Niyati's brows puckered together as she peeping through here and there to

locate daya..and within a minute she reached in a small passage which lead her to

a room from where a fragrance was wafting along...she advanced and watched daya

doing puja, with his face glowing with utmost devotion and purity...For a moment

niyati forgot her existence and kept gazing mutely at his inexplicably innocent

face until daya nudged the bell...niyati startled and gingerly went back to the

dining...daya entering into the dining space,raised his hand towards niyati to

give her 'prasad' but niyati promptly rejected it saying,:'main Bhagwan pe

vishwas nahi karti hun...' though just after saying it she felt as if a guilt

shot through her heart and as she gazed at daya to listen to something, she

noticed that daya didn't utter a single word except flashing a faint dolorous

smile..he went ahead and after about tow minute he returned back with the same

spirit to entertain his guest with utmost care..

:'sorry ...khana thanda ho gaya kya? garm karke lau...' said daya

modestly while niyati interrupted,:'please daya...' she paused for her own

mistake to call him only 'daya' instead of ' ' and then tried to

manage,:'iska jaroorat nahi...chaliye...shuru kijiye khana...'

daya with a little surprise asked a little fearfully,:'sure? aapka ...koi

taqleef...' niyati smirked, while taking the food into her plate and

commented,:'aap ko CID officer na ban ke...HR manager hona chaiye tha...'

daya sighed and looked at her banteringly while niyati remarked further,:'bohut

tarakki hota phir aap ka company ka...'

daya too taking the food into his plate,answered back with humour,:'shawad nahi

hota tarakki...'

:'kyu?' asked niyati promptly in reflex

daya flashed an ingenuous grin and replied,:' shawad aap jaise clients hota waha

aur...' he shrugged and resumed the smile...

niyati made her face hardened deliberately in order to hide the delight,listening

to daya's humorous comments ...but daya felt a little scared and tried to veer

the topic,:'anyway...weather ka jo halat hai...lagta nahi ki aaj bhi barish band

honewala hai...'

:'aur pani?'niyati asked a little sharply, getting scared inside her to stay

there for another whole day..

daya pressed his lips and said,:'woh bhi to kam nahi huya...socha ke rat beetega

to paani ka level kam ho jayega...magar nahi...kuchh kam nahi huya...'

:'damn it..'squealled niyati in utter despair and flogged her one palm with the

other...daya was stupefied at the vehemence of niyati while niyati too felt

embarrassed realising that perhaps she overreacted and that daya might feel

awkward at her irratic behaviour...Forcing a nervous titter she started devouring

the food as quickly as possible in order to escape from the uncomfortable smile

over the face of this eccentric man...

:'waise...' muttered daya trying to circumvent he hesitation inside him,:'

mujhe pata hai...ki...aap ko...yaha pe ...bohut hi zada taqleef ho raha

hai...magar' he respired heavily before coming back,:'raste ka halat...itna

kharab hai ki...' he paused as niyati chimmed in brashly,:'main aisa kaha to

nahi...ki...mujhe taqleef ho raha hai...to phir...' fiery glow of anger was

visible within her eyes as she was dejected grossly with the fact that she had

failed to conceal her mind from daya,:'to phir...' she was scrabbling for a

proper word... Daya, flashing a faint smile at her, said cordially,:' sab kuchh

batane ka jaroorat nahi hota hai ...' Though there was no hidden

meaning within his words and he uttered those words very sympathetically but

niyati suspected something else and tried to snap,:'kya matlab?' Daya this time

was bamboozled by her sudden question and with a titter he

spluttered,:'nahi...kuchh bhi nahi...' he lowered his eyes and concentrated on

food while niyati kept staring at him to listen to more...daya, feeling that she

was looking at him fixing her glance, raised now his eyes a little surprisingly

while niyati averted her glance with a smirk which she always used as a

weapon...In order to cover up the embarrassment of the situation, she asked very

daringly, though wearing a veneer of confidence,:'agar mere jagah aap hote...to

kya karte aap?' she now looked straight at his face and drawing some inferences

from the silence of daya shook her head self complacently asked further,:'kkya

khud ka ghar chhor ke..dusro ka daya me rehna aap ko achcha lagta?' Daya with a

stoical smile replied,:'main...shawad...koshish karta...ki...us pal ko...aise

guzar lun...taqi...woh hamesha yaad rahe...aur mujhe khushi dete rahe...'

meanwhile he turned a little reflective as he continued,:'kyuki...aksar ye hota

hai...ki..aaj jo humare liye musibat ban ke khara ho jata hai...kal wohi yaad

karke hum hans lete hai...parso ye sochte hai...ki..kitna khas pal tha woh..aur

age ja ke...woh palo ko yaad karke ansu bahate hain...'he sunk into a rapturous

muse and niyati felt that the drumming of her heart was increasing and once it

seemed as if daya was saying those words just for her...Had he able to conjecture

the state of her heart and mind? Had he able to guess that how he intruding into

the mind of her,distracted her sleep last night? Colour was rushing into her

cheeks as it was shameful to admit even to herself that a man had such capability

to snacth her sleep away!A throttling pain along with a deadly fright was

haunting her...With the dregs of energy she had, she stammered,:'kkya...kkehna

chahte hain...aap?' her brows drew together; beads of sweat stood on her

forehead...Daya awakened getting the voice of niyati and with a apologetic smile

stated with candour,:'kuchh nahi...ye hi...ki...main aise unexpected chhutti ko

enjoy kar leta,' he paused with a genial smile and then added,:'aap kha lijiye..'

niyati was feeling an apathy in having food..Her hunger vanished into thin

air...and after flicking with the food, she suddenly hurried back into the guest

room which was provided just for her at present..Closing the door she felt queer

as the guilt shot her heart once again for not exchanging any courteous greeting

with daya during leaving the dining room and the for the abrupt manner in which

she left him, or rather the odd manner she escaped from him unable to face

that...that someone could be so daughty yet sober...someone could be so serene

yet animated...someone could be childishly quarrelsome and ...at the same

time...so...solicitious...But how could she screen her odd curiosity about this

guy and most importantly how long she could screen her emotional self from this

this...' she gritted her teeth in sheer despair and anger..'from this man who

undoubtedly made an indellible impression upon her heart? but how? She is a grown

up adult woman afterall...Her heart was not as pliable as of a child...Then...?

niyati sighed with tiredness blended with an inexplicable affliction; locked the

door finally and moved infront of the mirror only to make her face as hardened as

rock so that she could believe effacing all the effects of flowing emotion, that

she was the woman who could hit back a man keeping her detached from all the

temptation...


	7. Chapter 7

It was quite visible to daya that niyati was more perturbed this morning than

yesterday and the way she left her breakfast it seemed that she had having severe

discomfort...perhaps she hadn't liked the taste of the food...or...might it be

possible that she was getting too much worried for her residence...But certainly

it was not very decent to interfere into her privacy or to peep into her personal

matter asking why she was getting so restive even not to have her breakfast

properly..Daya considered those facts before leaving the dining table but

resolved not to disturb her asking uncomfortable questions...

Wrapping up, when he was about to sit again with his diary, then the door was

tapped loud..As daya approached towards the main door,niyati unlocked the guest

room door, unable to be prisoned in the room with the curiosity that who could

come here! " kahi CID ka koi to nahi!...agar woh khadoos ACP aya to? ya Abhijeet?

aur agar un logo ko ye dikhai pare ki...main... ...yaha...inspector

daya ke ghar...!'A wave of scare started passing through her spine and

simultaneously her heart was pounding fast conjecturing the consequences of

it..She closed her eyes forcefully in order to get rid off the scare and only

then she could hear a female voice, most probably of an old aged one...but her

words were not audible enough...it was then when daya commented she sighed with

relief,:'nahi mausi ji...mera koi pareshani na hoga...'

the aged lady perhaps was saying something more when daya said,:'ye aap kya keh

rahe hain mausi ji? itni si baat ke liye aap aisa na kahiye...aur sach kahu to

mujhe hi poochhna chaiye tha aap logo ko...main hi bhul gaya...' the lady

jabbered a little more and then the door was closed...niyati too pretended to

close the door but startled as daya tapped it gently...Niyati tried to be

composed enough hiding her flummoxed mind and inexplicable emotion and then

opened the door with a gruff exterior but staggered to see daya's gentle face

saying very suavely,:'main thori der ke liye...bahar ja raha hun...koshish

karunga...jaldi wapas ane ka...' niyati stood riveted forgetting any reaction

while daya went passed her quickly with a gentle smile...

niyati kept ruminating about the words of daya and her mind was being crowded

with numerous questions...:'kya woh mausi ji...daya ke pas koi madad mangne aye

the? kaisa madad? kaun hai ye mausi ji? parosi? kya daya ke pas ye log aksar

madad mangte hain? aur kya...kya...daya...aise hi...hans hans

ke...madad...kar...dete ...hain..?' niyati dropped her head with a vigorous

shook as a mellifluous tune started playing inside her with a unbearable pressure

upon the centre of her heart...she tried to attack daya with vile comments, she

tried to belittle his every action, she tried to ignore his every kindness with a

sneer of disdain but...but...it only burgeoned a racking pain that was

strangling her since a long...Catapulted into the abyss of helplessness, she

screeched once to unburden herself of the pain...but it didn't help her

much...she punched over the wall, the bed and at every possible objects...and

then finally found herself shivering with a mixture of anger and pain drenched

with unexpected tears. Feeling dizzy she slung herself down on the bed and at that

moment her mind only could prompt her that she would have to nip the emotion

inside her in the bud and to do that she would have to slip out of this abode of

that enigmatical man!...Some more time elapsed until she decided to get back into

her residence at once, even without informing this guy named daya...Once

decided, she arranged her bag and hurried out of the guest room in a fit of

frenzy and strutted towards the main gate...Daya entered opening the door as she

was about to exit through it and they collided roughly which rose the anger of

niyati. There were some packets full of vegetables hanging from daya's hands. A

staggered expression written over his face as the sudden bustle made him

stupefied...niyati's glance too met with daya's but she averted glance quickly

with a hard face...daya asked her with a heap of astonishment,:'aap kkya...ja

rahi hai?'

niyati was as if waiting for this querry of daya and she replied trying to be as

ungrateful as one couldn't be in the whole world,:'yess...I'm going...please let

me go...' her jaws were bobbing up and down and crimson colour stole into her

cheeks...daya was astounded but tried to jabber,:'mmagar...raste me paani waisa

ka waisa hi...' niyati interrupted him vehemently,:' woh main samajh lungi

...aur many thanks for this shelter...' she went passed daya but stopped

suddenly, twirled back and with a venomous smirk, she remarked,:'I hope...ki ek

akeli ladki ki...majboori ka faida utha ke...us ko badnam nahi karenge aap...'

A pall of cloud descended over the face of daya while niyati rushed towards the

stair...Daya for a moment stood riveted perhaps with astonishment or shock but

then he advanced towards the stair...niyati tried to fly down the stair as tears

squirting out of her eyes but...she groaned with pain as she misjudged the

steps in the stair and slipped through it horribly..A noisy thud came from the

small landing where she landed getting a strain in her feet..

:'oooohhhhh goshhhhh...' she screamed in pain...

:' " rushed daya there with a worried face,:'kaise huya ye?' he

sighed with despair and the next moment he raised his hand towards her,:'please

aaiye...' niyati tried to get up but couldn't as she couldn't use her waist and

legs those had been numbed temporarily with the effect of the pain..she slumped

down again with a grunt..:'I can't...' daya was helpless and a little irresolute

as a little embarrassment engulfed him at that moment while niyati repeatedly

screaming,:'I can't...daya I can't...' daya without wasting further moment,

lifted her into his two strong arms murmuring a little uneasily,:'excuse my

helplessness.." he went up through the stairs staring elsewhere while niyati

gazed at his face which seemed to be paradoxical at the very moment-a

combination of soft sensitivity and hard exterior...A warrior who could not only

fight with the negativity with his stout exterior but also with his gentle and

sensitive heart... The idea of being carried by a man was abominable for niyati

a little ago...but now...as this man was doing it having been devoid of any kind

of superciliousness and manly ego , it seemed she was in heaven even if for a little time..Entering into

the sitting room daya placed her upon the couch and said panting, :'aap...sach

me...bohut ziddi hai...kya jaroorat tha aise harbarahath me ...jane ka?'

suddenly niyati's pride sprang up once again listening to the reproaching words

of daya and she retorted back abrasively, :'dekhiye ...main kaha se kab

jaungi...ye decide main hi karungi...aur agar aap ye samajh rahe hain...ki kyuki

aap ne mujhe madad kiya hai...is liye mere personal affair me aap dakhal andazi

karenge...to...' she paused for couple of second and then,:'to...aap ne galat

socha hai...'

daya sighed with despair once more; the words those seemed utmost venomous and

insulting once upon a time, didn't seem to be that much viled now...perhaps he

had been used to with the conceited nature of this woman...

he shrugged and went inside for a few minutes...

niyati, as daya disappeared felt a burning guilt inside her...The ungrateful

words those she had spoken couldn't be retracted back now...If daya launched an

angry protest or if he started a wrangle for the purpose of self justification,

then perhaps she wouldn't repent so much...But his calm acceptance was something

that she had been uncomfortable with...

daya returned back with a first aid box which contained a crape bandage..niyati

hastened with an unknown scare,:'main kar sakti hun...mujh ko dijiye...'

daya,with a bantering smile,asked her,:'you are...genious...laiye...main bandh

deta hun..'

niyati disagreed fiercely,:'jee nahhiiiii...meri kaam main khud kar sakti

hun...'her glance turned a little beady. Daya with a puckish smile respired and

then said further,:'mujhe pata hai doctor...ki aap khud kar sakti hai...magar

abhi aap ko chot paucha hai aur phir...' before he could finish niyati

interfered,:'abhi bhi..main...kar sakti hun...will you please hand over the

bandage to me?' there was a sharp taunt within her eyes and daya finally handed

over the bandage to her and she snorted with disgust...Daya, sensing that his

presence was uncomfortable for niyati, disappeared hastily...while niyati, gazing

on the way he pranced out, flashed a smile of a mixture of pain and sagacity

murmuring beneath her breath,:'it's just not possible for me daya...I can't

belittle you that much...I simply wouldn't afford to be mollycoddled by your

care anymore...I know...it is your duty sense for which you are doing all

these...but for me...it is hard to accept any more from you...because if I...I

shatter this outer shell of mine...then...perhaps...I would be ...the

biggest trouble in your life...because ...you are

suave...sober...gentle...sensitive...sympathetic...patient...but...I am

not...I wouldn't be patient then...and...' her darker thoughts came to an

end as her toe ached severely reminding her the bandage should be wrapped as soon

as possible...She endeavoured to do it but the pain was disturbing much forcing

her to almost repent for sending daya away..but in the next moment she gritted

her teeth for her weakness,:'come on come on niyati...itni si baat ke

liye...tumhe kyu kisi ka madad ka jaroorat parega? come on , you can do it by

yourself...you have to do it...' her eyes filled with tears as her lower back

pain was getting increased everytime she was hunching to wrap the bandage over

her toe...but she kept muttering,:'come on...come on niyati...you can do it...'


	8. Chapter 8

Daya returned back after about fifteen minutes and heard her murmuring and saw her trying to do the job with the dregs of energy..An affectionate smile hovered at his lips as he advanced towards her couch and stated finally,with a little trick with the slim hope of persuading niyati,:'doctor...waise...aap ki zid to achcha hai...bas aap ka hi kyu...aisa zid to achcha hi hota hai...jo ki...khud ka kaam khud hi karna sikhata hai...mmagar...' he paused and looked once at her only to find her looking at him with a repressed snarl, daya was quick to avert his glance to continue,:'mmagar...madad...insan hi...insan ko karte hain...Aj...agar aap ko...kisi ka madad ka jaroorat par raha hai...kal jo...kisi ko...aap ki madad ki...jaroorat nahi parega...aisa koi strict and stringent rule nahi hai...' he paused again finding niyati silent..and then added soon,:'ek insaan ho ke...ek insaan se hi to madad le rahi hain aap...woh bhi...us waqt...jab...aap ko...chot paucha hai...' niyati sharply looked at him and eventually she turned reflective as her head was reeling listening to the words of daya...She was about to hurl him by saying,:'aap ko to bohut maja araha hai meri ye...' but stopped as there was a rare earnestness within the face of daya that by no means suggested that daya, being sardonical, enjoying her helplessness...Daya,seeing her sunk into deep thought with a solemn face, flashed a faint sage smile and kneeling before the couch, he at last wrapped the bandage properly...niyati though felt helpless but couldn't refuse this time and instead of that her glance stuck to the gentle face of daya when he was concentrating upon the bandage..After completing it, daya was not late to leave the place as his presence could embarrass niyati more...niyati was feeling a flaming anger inside her for not getting the time to give him a formal thanks but subsidising the anger, daya's words, his emollient tone of voice kept coming in the back of her mind..."ek insaan ho ke...ek insaan se hi to madad..." If in truth tomorrow daya would need her help, would she boast with pride for helping him? No...at least she shouldn't do it...perhaps...she should behave with him...with utmost...humbleness...what daya is now doing for her...but...in reality, she never considered these things from that angle...and now...if she was giving it a thought then ...it is...no doubt ...for daya...He is the responsible one who almost impelled her to think these things from this angle...

After about half an hour daya came back further and placed himself exactly opposite to niyati, asking sympathetically,:'bandage se dard kuchh kam huya?'

niyati answered with visible drabness,:'haa..thora sa...' she deliberately flicked through some magazines those were strewn over the centre table of the sitting room... daya asked her a little hesitantly,:'dard bhul ke rehne ka ek tarika hai ..' niyati shot a cold glance at him,trying to be composed infront of the person about whom she had been ruminating knowingly or unknowingly,with or without her wish,consciously or unconsciously...With a candid smile, daya showed her a ludo board offering her to play it,:'waise...main achcha khiladi to hun nahi...magar...kisi bhi tarha karke khel leta hun...' niyati's lips curled automatically as commented a little sanctimoniously,:'main sochti thi...ke..bas bachcho ke ghar me hi...ludo rehta hai...' saying that much she shrugged with a priggish gesture...Daya lowered his eyes once to look at the floor,marshalling his thoughts and then returned back gently yet with a stoutness seeping through his voice,:'waise...mere khayal se...bachcho ka aur baro ka cheeze..hum hi alag karte hain doctor...har baro me bachcha chhupa rehta hai...chahe hum use admit kare...ya na kare...' he stopped confusing niyati more and more...It was a stage when every word of daya seemed to her sage pregnant with a new meaning...Her eyes turned hazy as her mind busied in analysing and understanding the true meaning of his words, while daya with a faint smile flattened the ludo board in preparation for the game...Niyati perceived that it would be a torture to face him being her opponent in a long game, but she tried to embolden herself murmuring beneath her breath,:'you have to do it niyati...you have to prove to yourself that you can finish the toughest job in any moment..and at this moment..the toughest job is to face this suave man...you have handled his aggressiveness in the past...now you have to cope with his softness too...come on niyati...fight back...be as sardonical as one who hasn't yet born...be offensive...be attacking...be aggressive...grip the situation in your fist...hurl the man with unnecessary brashness who has the audacity to intrude into your heart...,bludgeon the man with abrasive remarks to psyche him completely who has the arrogance of shattering the barrier between you...and...any man of this world... be as ferocious as a tigress...come on niyati...repudiate him in such a way that he could never gather the courage to offer you to play ludo...refuse to play it...come on ...' niyati felt the paroxysm of rage being flummoxed by her own thoughts and suddenly she shrieked,:"I can't...ohh...I caaaan't...' daya was startled with a staggered face and a gloom of repentance spread over his face...He lifted the ludo board off the table while niyati covering her face with one palm of her, remained silent with a pant...Before daya could jabber a modest apology, niyati spluttered weakly,:'sorry...I'm sorry...I don't mean it...'daya after taking a deep breath, said in order to give her solace,:'aap...aap...itna chinta na kijiye...do teen din ke andar...sab kuchh thik ho jayega..' niyati now looked at him straight with a bitterness, as it was bothering her that her restiveness was so apparent that it was not difficult for daya to discern it..:'kaise? aap ko kya weather office se ake koi bol ke gaya?' she snorted and sarcasm seeped through her voice...Daya perceived that it was no use lingering the conversation with her rather the discussion should be ceased and thus he leapt to his feet and slipped out of the room making niyati burning with new guilt along with the accummulated ones..

Again that sharp pain of unknown origin and angle attacked her and she couldn't help but sobbed once surreptiously until she could control her flowing emotion that was betraying her badly...

" ye dard..." gritting her teeth she mused,"kyu mar raha hai ye dard mujhe? aur sab se ajeeb baat yehi hai ki...ja bhi nahi pa rahi hun main yaha se...koshish kiya to ye halat huya...abhi pata nahi...kab tak...kab tak..." beads of perspiration stood over her forehead as she was breathing fast with an unknown scare...

time passed by though within an uneasy tension..It seemed as if a thick layer of inconvenience had been knitted in those past hours...Daya was sensible enough to fetch her lunch in the sitting room and allowed her to eat it by herself, without any more disturbances...After having the lunch niyati tried to have a sleep but her efforts were in vein as her heart was being enamoured to feel the sensitivity of the man who was wise enough to discern the fact that she was desperately avoiding him...She wanted to avoid him with a strong urge..Daya undoubtedly had given her the privacy, the much needed space that she wanted very badly...In the afternoon the door was banged again having a startling effect upon niyati..she tried to spring out of the couch but hurt herself invariably and grunted like a little girl..daya opened the door and further niyati heard that quivering voice of that aged lady thanking daya for fetching vegetables for them...daya had been ingenuously trying to fend it off with pure gentleness what a son should do with his aged mother...niyati's eyes brimmed but she was quick to cover her face with a magazine...The door was slammed as the voice of that lady trailed away and niyati felt precisely that daya stood in the sitting room, perhaps to say something..With an effort she asked still wrapping her face with the shiny pages of a magazine,:'kkya kuchh kahenge aap?'

daya replied a little irresolutely,:'jee haa...darasal...pas ki ghar ki...mausi ji...' he stopped suddenly and now niyati with much difficulty laid herself up and intruding her long fingers within her silky brownish hair, she drawled,:'mausi ji aap ko taufa me koi khana diya hai...,'she paused, and then raised her eyes masterfully to utter,:'hai na?'

daya flashed a coy smile this time and asked,:'haa..unhone gajar ka halua bana ke khud deke gayi...is liye...main soch raha tha ke...'

niyati asked promptly,:'kya?'

daya replied a little skittishly,:'bas ye ki...kyuki ...aap mera guest hain..to aap ka bhi hissa hai is me...'

niyati's brows puckered together as she again countered curtly,:'woh kaise?'

daya this time couldn't repress a broad grin and asked her banteringly,:'aap hamesha aise sawal poochhte hain...jaise ke koi official debate chal raha hai...aur aap ...' his grin turned into an amusing chuckle,:'aap...bar bar haarne ke kareeb ho ke bhi...haar nahi man rahi hai...jeetnewala ko challenge kar rahe hain...'

niyati's right brow raised once though she tried to manage it with adjusting her specs and then tried to state in a seemingly calm manner,:'hmmmm...to aap ka kehne ka matlab hai...ki...main har rahi hun...aur aap jeet rahe hain...'

the chuckle ebbed away from daya's face as he stated, a little hesitantly,:'jee aisa nahi ...woh to...main ek example diya...anyway...aap halua khayenge na?'

niyati smiled ruefully again adjusting her specs and then said,:'mujhe khana to nahi chaiye..kyuki ye mere liye nahi aap ke liye banaya gaya hai...magar...' she paused and then resurrected,:'khana parega...nahi to aap bhi nahi khayenge...kyuki aap to guest ko khatirdari na karke kha nahi sakte hain..'

astonishment crossed daya's face while niyati sat for a whole minute like a lifeless statue...daya discerned something unusual and he soon departed and came back with a plate and spoon to serve her the delicious halua...

niyati accepted it with a forced smile and very slowly finished it,having been absorbed herself in a cogitation...

daya switched the radio on to listen to news and a bulletin could assure them as it revealed that weather condition could be improved...Immediately after the news,soft international music started playing on and it started with the song...

May be it's intuition...something you just don't question...

niyati was fidgeting with restiveness and the a frisson of ache started squeezing her heart...

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but i believe...

I knew I loved you before i met you...I think I dreamt you into life...

I knew I loved you before i met you...I have been waiting all my life...

daya switched the radio off and niyati thanked him beneath her breath for his sensitivity that rescued her from a horrible spasm of pain...


	9. Chapter 9

thereafter niyati remained in the couch while daya too stayed by himself..when the dusk approached daya returned again there with a candle to lit the room up..and then after fifteen minutes, he fetched tea for her with potato chips..niyati was feeling really thirsty for a hot drink and she couldn't repress it, :'thanks...' daya immediately glanced at her face with a playful smile, while niyati asked authoritatively, :'kya? hnas kyu rahe hain aap?'

daya shrugged and smiled, though he said, :'nahi kuchh nahi...'

niyati now became defiant and persisting to be masterful, :'kuchh to baat hai..bewaje se hansnewala to...inspector daya hai nahi...kya baat hai aisa?'

daya now replied with a mischivous chuckle, :'ghar ki andar inspector ban ke rehne ki adat nahi hai mujhe...'

:'to hansa kyu?' niyati asked it in a way as if grinding information from him and as if he had committed a serious crime in smiling...

daya sighed in tiredness though there was glinting mischief in his eyes as he said finally, :'main to is liye hans liya ke...aap bhi kabhi kisi ko 'thanks' keh dete hain.." niyati sharply averted her glance trying to show feigned disgust while inside her, she was feeling queer knowing the fact that the man whom he knew even till yesterday as the most discourteous bad mannered, quarrel prone one, now having humorous words with her...A little tingling sensation was passing through from her chest to stomach...she tried to bury her delight into her fists...Daya on the other hand, delivered now in a calm manner, :'sun ne me araha hai ki raste me jama huya paani ko nikalne ke liye kuchh khas bandobast honewala hai...'

:'kaha se suna aap?' niyati promptly asked..

:'yehi...jab bazar gaya tha tab...' daya answered gently,trying to assure niyati...

niyati pressed her lips together and staring at the ceiling, she now divulged,with a strange expression, :'Bhagwan kare...jaldi hi aisa ho...aap ko bhi rahat milega phir is ...' a very dolorous smile reflected over her face as she resumed, :'is...ungrateful ladki se...hai na?'

daya at first was a little flummoxed, and then he fastened a gentle smile to say, :'sab se zada rahat to aap ko milega...kyuki mera surat dekh ke aap ko ittna gussa araha hai...ki...' he grinned and then lit up another candle as the darkness intensified...niyati couldn't keep her eyes away from the illuminated face of that mysterious man who ...who...maintained a gruff exterior but...beneath that...he was as kind as a big tree could be under the scorching heat of the sun,...he was as gentle as a serene ocean abruptly found within a desert...

niyati further forced a smile,and maintained silence though beneath her breath she murmured a lot...:'haa daya...achcha hai...ke jo bhi hai...us ko main...meri gussa hi samjhu...achcha hai...ke ye samjhu..ki...daya nam ka berukhi behes karnewala admi bas meri gussa hi deserve karta hai...achcha hai ki bas ...dil ko yehi samjhau ...ki...'she whipped her thoughts and gulped a lump of pain inside and with much force she tried to behave normally, :'ek baat poochhu?'

daya surprisingly looked at her and then said, :'haa poochhiye,'

niyati swinging her one leg above the other, asked, :'bachpan me...jab power chala jata...to aap kya karte the?'

daya took a little time, sinking in the past memories and then spluttered, :'shawad...dosto ke sath...antakshari khelta tha..'

niyati raised her one eyebrow and with nod she appreciated him and then perhaps her tongue slipped, :'abhi bhi to khel sakte hain antakshari..' just after pronouncing the words perhaps she felt how foolishly she commented and a vacuous expression came over her face...while daya was damn staggered at the remark of niyati...He infact started doubting his ear for this was absolutely beyond his imagination that this cantankerous lady could offer him to play antakshari...With a perplexed face he stammered,:'mmagr...aap..aap ko to...gana pasand nai ata hai...' niyati tried to manage with a hard face,:'gana nahi...stupid gana..pasand nahi ata hai mujhe...'

daya smiled and said, :'mmagar...aap ki mutabiq...har gana hi stupid gana hoga..'

niyati tried desperately to steer the topic away and thus she said with a casual shrug, :'chhor dijiye...aap se behes karne ka mood nahi ho raha hai abhi...dekhti hun radio me koi news araha hai ya nahi...' she switched the radio on and indeed there was a bulletin which informed them that the stagnant water of the streets and roads would be sucked by some specially prepared pump throughout the night..daya was listening to the news with a somber face while there was a faint smile pasted over the face of niyati...As the news came to an end, both sighed perhaps with relief though the radio was still on...and after the news, again the programme of international music started...

I've been trying ohh so long to let you know

let you know how I feel

and if I stumble if I fall,just help me back

so I can make you see

please give me one more night..give me just one more night

one more night cos I can't wait forever

give me just one more night,oh just one more night

oh just one more night cos I can't wait forever...

niyati turned numbed and couldn't raise her hand to switch the radio off...daya thought that perhaps niyati was listening to the music and thus he sipped his tea and then leapt to his feet and disappeared abruptly...

niyati felt that every object infront of her were getting blurred very rapidly and before she could understand anything, tears misted her specs...She extinguished both the candle immediately and then took out her specs to dab her eyes with the sleeve and then leaned over the couch with extreme exhaustion..but startled to get the voice of daya, :'Dr. niyatiiii...candle bujh gaya kya? khirki band kar dun?' niyati couldn't answer but laid lifeless until her every nerves were making her mad blaring out the lines of that song...

please give me one more night...give me one more night...give me one more night...one more night...one more night...one more night...

she sprang from the couch with a painful face as her leg hurt and further she had to slump down onto the couch with a bitter grunt...

daya rushed from the kitchen with a tensed face and asked worriedly, :'kya huya Doctor? aap thik to hain na?' niyati boomed out unable to repress the discomfort,:'please leave me alone...pleeeeease...wouldn't you?'

daya's face contracted with a mixture of embarrassment and pain...he silently left her without asking any more question...time passed within a queer inconvenience for both the resider and it was half past eight when daya fetched dinner for niyati...he silently placed the plate over the centre table but before leaving he thought she should wake her up to inform that her dinner was ready to eat..

:'Dr. niyati...' he pronounced irresolutely...

niyati neither moved nor replied...

:' Dr. Niyatiiii..' daya tried to be louder but with no result...

now he raised his shivering hand and placed it over her straighten hair..niyati woke up immediately and shot a questioning glance upon him...daya retracted back and uttered genially, :'kha lijiye...please...'

now niyati could recall everything and a guilt slowly permeated through her heart and it intensified when she saw daya's flummoxed face who was desperately trying to satisfy his guest even after bearing so much unfair reprimands...her heart started melting and though she was feeling a twinge of pang contracted her heart, but still for the courtsey she offered him,:' aap ko aise kehna to na chaiye...magar...kya aap yaha ake..mere sath khana khayenge...' she muttered it all cringing at the floor..daya was astounded and a smile of affection crossed his face as he replied just with coming there with his plate...

niyati felt that as if the food couldn't go down her throat, not because it was inedible but...it was an incomprehensible anguish that trying to squirt out...With much effort she let out, :'mujhe pata hai ...'

daya raised his glance from his plate,and gazed at her with anticipation

niyati resumed after some seconds, :'ki...guest ka khatirdari karne ke liye hi...aap...yaha pe ake...mere sath...khana kha rahe hain...'

daya kept listening to her chewing his food, while niyati jabbered,with a forced smile that wasn't being able to screen the suppressed agony inside her, :'magar...main aap ko ek advice dena chahti hun...chahe woh aap ko...' she shook her head trying to prove herself animated and chirpy,:'pasand aye ya na aye...'

A flicker of smile hovered at the corner of daya's lips as he asked, :'kaisa advice?'

niyati lips broadened in her effort to form a smile as she said, :'woh ye hai ki...guest ka behaviour ko judge karke ...tab hi aap aise kharidari ka sochenge..Aur phir...aap ke soch aur samajh ke bare me ...aap ekbar dhyan se sochenge...jo aap ko kehta hai...ki...sare ke sare insult sahn karke bhi ek bad tameez aurat ke sath baith ke aap ko khana khana chaiye...'

daya's face transfigured slowly as he smiled and replied, :'aap ka salah yaad rahega...' he paused while niyati smiled faintly and then averted her glance with a sneer... A cold and stifling silence wreathed the room until niyati quite defenselessly,:'agar...aap ko..gana achcha lagta hai...to aap sun sakte hain...' A cryptic smile very slowly spread over the face of daya as he countered very gently, :'aap ko tang karke mere pasand ka cheez kyu karu? agar sun na hoga...to ghar me baith ke sun lunga' Niyati failed again in her attempt to normalise the atmosphere but she braved it out, saying, :'aap ka kaam kaise chal raha hai?' daya raised his eyes to look at him and there was sheer astonishment within his eyes listening to such a question that he never thought to answer at least to Dr. Niyati..With an abashed smile,he replied back though, :'waise hi...jaise aap dekh ke ayi thi...' Niyati after taking a deep breath, commented, sanctimoniously, :'matlab...wohi coercive boss ka slavery kar rahe hain aap...' Daya glanced at her with a little asperity and said now with a grave face, :' ...aap ko bhala bura jo bhi kehna hain...mere bare me kahiye...please I request you not to show your disrespect on anyone else..' niyati's face hardened as she retorted back viciously with all her energy, :'really? to aap kehna chahte hain ki us din forensic me jo bhi kiya tha aap ka boss ACP Pradyuman woh sahi tha...aur main un ko respect karu ya na karu...mujhe jhutha respect dikhana parega un ko? Do you mean that?' her eyes were radiating anger, while daya mumbled, being perplexed, :'dekhiye...doctor...'

niyati sneered with disdain and turned her face away while daya, trying to be calm, explained, :'us din jo bhi huya tha...' he hesitated a little and then resumed, :'achcha huya tha,' Niyati sharply looked at him with a basilisk stare and then she again turned her face away...Daya continued, though in an emollient voice, :'aap ka banaya huya vaccine se agar Sudhakar ka jaan bach gaya...to kaise kahu ...ki...woh...bura incident tha?'

:'achchha?' niyati came back fiercely and promptly, :'aap ko bas Sudhakar ka jaan bachna hi yaad hai...aur..aur...mere sath ...mere sath...jo bhi huya tha woh? That was my biggest insult ...That was a nightmare in my whole career...Jis tarha se...ACP Pradyuman mera insult kiya...woh...woh main...kabhi nahi bhulnewali hun...huh...'her eyes protruded in anger and daya noticed some mositure within her eyes as well...He resurrected back after about a minute, allowing niyati to relax a little to soothe her anger, :'yaad hai ...ACP sir aap ko revolver dikha ke..Sudhakar ko injection lagane ke liye majboor kiya tha...mmagar...zara gaur se soch ke dekhiye...' his voice became persuasive, :'us din woh na hota...to Sudhakar zinda na hota aaj...aur tab kya aap ko koi guilt na hota ki...vaccine rehte huye bhi...aap ki zid ki waja se...ek officer ko marna para?' niyati didn't answer while daya added more, :'kya...kisi ka jaan se bhi zada hai aap ki zid?'

Suddenly niyati glanced at him and said with bitterness, :'meri action ko koi dusra analyse kare...ye mujhe pasand nahi hai ...ye baat aap kan khol ke sun lijiye...' her jaws were tightened, while daya with a resigned smile, replied back, :'main to sun liya ...magar puri duniya sunega kya?' niyati felt as if she would be burst with anger but she kept a strong curb upon her anger and answered, :'aap kyu sunenge phir?' Daya flashed a perceptive smile to say, :'There is a very thin line between stubbornness and self respect...aur jab...us ke sath kisi ka jaan ka sawal jura rahe ...tab zid ko thora sa jhukna to parta hi hai...insaniyat ke saamne...hai na?' niyati couldn't find any answer while daya now with a insightful smile muttered again, :'aap ka gussa kam ho jaye...to mera baat thora soch ke dekhna...aap ko bhi yehi sahi lagega Dr...' he paused as niyati glanced at him further sharply but he didn't stop there, instead of that he continued with a rare ebullience,:'zid aap nahi...aap me chhupi huyi...woh chhoti si bachchi karti hai...jis ko gussa bohut ata hai...' his lips broadened into a smile while niyati looked at him with strange anticipation to listen to more...:'aur...shawad aisa ek din ayega...jis din aap...ACP sir ko...maaf kar payenge ye soch ke...ki aap ki vaccine se kisi ka jaan bach gaya tha...kyuki...uparwale ne...aap ka marzi ki khilaf ja ke bhi aap se ek achcha kam karwa liya...' Niyati stared at some unknown object, vacantly until she perceived that daya had finished his share of food and only waiting for her to finish...She hurried in having the food and finished it feeling that as if daya's words wreathing her from every angle, pinioned her to reconsider all these facts and also her views and opinions about herself and the whole world...


	10. Chapter 10

After having dinner daya went to the kitchen and after wrapping up the cleaning work there, he returned back with somewhat overwrought and somewhat coy face...niyati pillowed her head upon a cushion and though she was trying lot but couldn't erase those lines spoken by daya ...'kya kisi ke jaan se bhi zada hai aap ki zid?...zid aap nahi...aap me chhupi huyi chhoti si bachchi karti hai...'Those words were burning on the back of her mind as she kept ruminating..'Is it the fact that daya started treating her utmost venomous remarks as the childish stubbornness of a little girl? Where did vanish his angry eyes, his tightened jaws in trying to repress the fury, his childish row to justify his being right?'A thin line of smile appeared on her face and immediately she tried to fend it off by a smirk, but she was startled as daya's thick voice almost shoved at her heart

:'Dr. niyati...' daya ventured...

niyati tried to shot a forbidding glance at him saying, :'Kya hai?'

daya had to put lot of effort to ask her,:'kkya aap...yaha pe hi...' he paused as his sensitivity made him stopped to ask an almost stranger woman where she would stay at the night...niyati perceived it quick and the sensitivity of daya as usual overtook her emotionally...she was engrossed, she was enraptured to experience the fact that a man in this whole world of decadence possessed such finer sensitivity to show respect and reverence for a woman...She forgot to reply back making him more abashed...unable to draw any inference from the silence of daya further remarked a little hesitatingly,:'waise...main aap ko guest room me pahuncha de sakta hun...'

niyati awakened and replied back, pressing her lips courteously,:'yaha pe koi taqleef nahi ho raha hai...yaha hi ruk jati hun...'

daya with a faint smile of humbleness,suggested,:'magar...aap ka pairo me dard hai...aur...yaha pe aap...aram se...I mean...' he with a scared gesture turned his hands up and added,:'ke...aap ka dard bar sakta hai...'

:'woh to yuhi barega,' answered niyati promptly,accidentally and kept listening to the rapid thump within her and then corrected herself,:'I mean...I will be comfortable here...' and flashed him a fleeting smile...

:'Are you sure?'daya asked genially...

Niyati further pressing her lips into a courteous smile,replied a little laconically in desperation to send this man away from her,:'very muchh..'

daya left her with a faint smile saying no more words...

niyati stared at the way he went and murmured beneath her breath,:'pata nahi...kyu aise laga daya...ki...itni sab ke baad...aap ko shaq karna...bas aap ko hi insult karna nahi...balki...insaniyat ka bhi insult karna...I admit ...you are as unpretentious as the vast sky...'

The darkness deepened as the night approached and though niyati put every effort to sink into a slumber but mysteriously she wasn't feeling sleepy but that tune of the music kept visiting into the back of her mind every now and then...

'one more night...one more night ...one more night...'she ventured to think why she had been listening to those line unremittingly? why those lines were coming unbidden into her mind? what would happen if she would stay there one more night? what did it mean "one more night?" would she get to know daya a little better? would he get to know what was lurking beneath her grave and grim exterior? would he...he perceive that...doctor niyati is not a rude an unemotional odd creature...but she too has a throbbing heart...she too feels terrible helplessness sometimes..she too cries...she too yearns for...for...' She almost sprang from her thoughts...'why I am thinking all these..? Why would I stay here if tomorrow weather will be fine? Why I am daydreaming about daya being perceived my most personal private yet...precious feelings...about myself...about...him?' pain was getting back and that too with the intensity of beyond human endurance..."Pain...Is it a physical pain or..." a turbulent unrest almost impelled her to make an effort to leapt to her feet, but she fell immediately and hissed with despair...her specs misted unknowingly...She took it out very slowly and resfreshed herself by soaking the swamping tears all over her cheeks and then put her specs back with a determination to take another chance combating with both mental and physical pain because it was most essential to know whether tommorrow she would walk by herself or...she would have to accept the support of that mystical man of unfathomable sensitivity...She made another effort with tremble legs and a terrible pain down her spine, and could able to shamble a little unless she grasped tightly the window pane as she reached there..

Gazing at the grey sky,it seemed to her that she was very much tiny compared to the colossuss world and its beauty and greatness...sometimes a tinge of curiosity intruded into her mind that whether daya sunk into sleep...but she tried to whip her somehwhat inobedient curiosity and tried to come back in the couch in hurry, but took time as her toes were still paining and she shuffled this time too wth a contorted face to settle in the couch. She looked at the bandage and it was indeed done with scrpulous care since the knot hadn't been undone even if she almost dragged her legs from one place to another...perhaps it wouldn't affect her so much...perhaps she wouldn't make herself busy in cogitating about Daya who had wrapped the bandage round her toe with utmost care...but from somewhere, a tune was floating along impelling her to be lost in a trance..

jab bhi zara tumne chhuya...zindegi halki si...gudgudi kar gayi...

chhalki huyi thi pehle se main thori si aur bhi bhar gayiiiiii...

aur bhi bhar gayi...gudgudi kar gayi...

niyati by an unknown force kept sitting like a statue with a haggard face as the melody was having a rippling effect upon her thudding heart...

socha tha tumse mile to paao zamee pe parenge...

ye kya pata tha ke phir se khwabo me urne lagenge...

darr to rahi thi pehle se main thori si aur bhi darr gayiiiii...

aur bhi bhar gayi...gudgudi kar gayi...hooo...gudgudi kar gayi...

Daya's face was coming before her burning eyes,perpetually as she kept recalling how the man, stripping all his ego, kneeled down before her to wrap the bandage around her toe...No...She had always hated the very idea of kneeling a man before a woman to show his feelings superficially...but daya...He had done it...for humanity, for assuaging the pain of a human being...There he won...He hadn't have the sloppiness so far as the expression of emotions were concerned, but he had the judiciousness,the perfect sensitivity to perceive even most tender feeling of a woman...perhaps what wouldn't be perceived by another woman of her age...

Anjane logo ka milna pehle bhi hota raha hai

padh ke batao sitare ye rishta kaha pe likha hai..

niyati felt as if her heart was being squeezed by a stream of agony which sometimes becoming so deepened, that she was struggling to sniff..

marne lagi thi pehle se main thori si aur bhi mar gayi...

aur bhi bhar gayi...gudgudi kar gayiiiii...

gudgudi kar gayiiiiiiiiiii...

her face darkened with a gloom and eyes misted with tears...The silence of the night purring around her forcing her to feel awfully lonely...but it was not fully her own loneliness that was contracting her heart...but something else...something which for some seconds her worn out, flummoxed mind couldn't seize...unless and until she felt a horrible urge to sob into the cushion...What could it be called? Just a concern? Just a worry or tension? why she had been toying with the idea to suggest daya...that he should get married with a woman who would be as humane as him, who would be as sensitive as him...who would ...would be...madly in love with him...who would give him a very happy and prosperous life...who would care for him, nothing getting preserved for her own...' niyati awakened with a start and stupefied at her imagination..A thin smile flashed at the corner of her lips as she astounded at her own thoughts...She carefully daubed her eyes, sniffed twice and then laid on the couch in a hard attempt to sink into sleep...but this time too sleep was betraying with her...,she huddled into a cushion but felt that the pain was getting back as she was gradually realising the very real fact that tomorrow perhaps she would have to leave this place..; she would have to start for her own residence...

yes...it was a relaxing thought...it should be a thought of relief and intense content...but there somehow she had been feeling an uncomfortable agony...Had she been doing justice with the person who had offered her the much needed shelter bearing heaps of inconvenience and difficulty? somehow the rigid line within her mind that had prompted her in the past the differences between man and woman, getting ceased steadily and now, she was feeling for a human being, forgetting about the gender...Eyes brimmed over and she had to took out her specs further...Wiping off her tears she closed her eyes, and tried to give a little rest to her mind and heart both of whom were being overstretched by her since the last two days...and within a minute she saw her reflection mocking censoriously at her and whenever she tried to scream loud her voice denied miserably...the reflection smirked sanctimoniously,:'you don't know why you have a bad ache in your heart?'she tried to scream but all her efforts were in vein..and her reflection stated again with a scoff,:'do you want to know?' niyati this time just nodded with desperation as she knew that her voice would betray her again...the reflection replied taking much time with an arch glance,:'kyuki tumne achanak ...bohut kuchh pa liya hai..bohut kuchh...magar...ye sab paane ke liye...tum ko kuchh khona bhi para hai...' she pressed her lips and shook her head like an expert analyst while niyati this time asked hetting up with tension,:'mmagr...kkya khoya hai?'

her reflection vanished into thin air flashing a cryptic smile at her...


	11. Chapter 11

A shaft of sunlight stole into the room through the shutters and illuminated the face of niyati...She woke up with a start and realised that she had been dreaming about her reflection...but was it only a dream? Then why everything seemed so serene around her?...She kept her glance upon her wrist watch which she placed over the glass table...and grunted,:'Myyy God...it's eight...'

:'Good morning Dr. Niyatii ' daya greeted her with a placid smile over his face and added further,:'mausam achcha hai...dhoop aya hai...aur raste se bhi...' he shrugged and said,:'paani gayab...' a candid smile hovered at his lips while niyati stared at him for about half minute before commenting with a little sardonical smile,:'aap ko to...bohut khushi ho raha hai na?'

daya looked at somewhere else and with a smile he replied a little reflectively,:'of course...bachche log phir se school ja payega...phir se raste me khel kud kar payega...aur pher...sab ka zindegi...phir se normal hone lagega...is se achcha khabar kya ho sakta hai...'

niyati's face turned grim and she leapt to her feet without saying a single word and trudged towards the wash room...At very first she undone the bandage with a faint smile and then looked at the mirror and stared at her reflection for about couple of minute...and then she scoffed at her childish behaviour and then went ahead to have a bath...a bath...that could make her fresh wiping off every strain and pain she had felt for the past hours...

Though there was a clean set of daya's kurta pajama, but this time niyati didn't touch it and wore her own jeans and t shirt which she had worn on that day when she had come here, being drenched and helpless...Coming out, she went to the couch and checked her vanity bag whether everything was okay..daya though called her for breakfast and she too went to the dining table to have it with a nice smile,:'what have you made today?' asked she,trying to be chirpy...

daya answered being a little coy,:'nothing special, it's cucumber and onion sandwiches...'

:'wooow, it's wonderful..' she exclaimed and giggled while daya shot an astonishing glance at her unnecessary giggle and then he asked,:'aap ja rahi hain?' the smile disappeared from niyati's face as she replied with a grimness,:'haa daya...do din se ghar na gayi...aur...sab kuchh thik ho raha hai to...' she stopped, gazing at her plate and kept flinching with the food...

daya flashed an ingenuous grin and inquired again,:'kya aap ka car...'

her voice turned rough as she said,:'car to yaha pe hi para huya hai...pata nahi driver ake meri khabar karne ka jarrorat samjhega ya nahi...'

daya, eating slowly nodded,:'hmmmm...to pher...chaliye...aap ko...main hi paucha deta hun...'

niyati though protested weakly,:'nahi...aap ko jana nahi...' she hesitated and then resumed,:'koi...auto pakr lungi yaha se...'

daya flashed a frank smile at her and didn't linger the topic...

Both finished the breakfast within a breathless atmosphere and thereafter when daya slipped into the kitchen for a little while, Niyati slipped into the tiny prayer room where she had seen daya doing puja the last morning...By an unknown force, she sat there before the idol of God,kneeling and felt a vehement urge to cry her heart out...It was a half truth what she told daya the day before that she hadn't have belief upon God..Though in some hard times, she asked for His support but, it was now...that she felt it intensely where she could submit herself...Drops of tear coursed down her cheeks as the silent sobs were shattering her inside...Some desperate good wishes for daya crowded her mind giving a heap of pressure upon her already contracted heart..

:'Dr. Niyatiiii ,' She awoke from the trance hearing the voice of daya; wiped off her tears hurriedly and when she came out from there, she had to face daya's astonishing glance and a inquisitive smile over his face but she knew that daya wouldn't ask her anything for her visiting prayer room so she herself tried to mitigate every query of her humble host,:" Aap ka ghar me reh ke...aap ke Bhagwanji ko...bina kuchh keh ke chali jana...'she pressed her lips and to utter the rest showing a very confident gesture,:'thik nahi samjhi...so...'

Daya flashed her perceptive smile; looked at somewhere else to comment,queitly,:'Bhagwanji sab ka hain...' The feigned smile that pasted over her face, faded out as she gazed at his face-a perfect combination of childish humour, and manly suaveness...Her heart lurched as daya kept his glance at her, bringing her out of her rapturous muse, unconsciously...Niyati sharply evaded her eyes and coming nearer the table, she now grasped her vanity bag which was a sole property of her she brought here..Coming into the main door with sluggish steps, she felt as if all the restrain now would be broken. A violent cyclone was as if blowing inside her heart making herself so weak even not to stand her erect..Putting every effort to stem the impassioned emotion that weighed her heart heavy,she turned back with a smiling face to face daya,:'Thanks Daya...for...whatever...you...have given me...' Daya's face wreathed with a very humble and uneasy smile as he felt it uncomfortable...

Niyati's lips pressed in an effort to resist a terrible sob,:'it's...' she stopped, failing to find any word, she resorted again,with a shaky splutter,:'thanks...'

daya smiled faintly, before informing her,:'thanks dene ka waqt gaya nahi ...chaliye bahar...'

niyati kept a surprising glance at him and said,:'matlab...aap ja rahe hain mujhe drop karne?' daya didn't answer her and instead of that he asked her,:'aap ka pair kaisa hai? itni siri..niche ja payenge aap?'

niyati closed her eyes; smiled at his arrogance and then nodded positively...Daya coming infront of her her, guided her with care while niyati felt a warm wave as if spreading over her cheeks, recalling that how daya had carried her the day before...Coming into the ground floor garage,daya took out a car...

Niyati got into it, though with less hesitation than before and daya possessed the driver seat to take the car away from his apartment...

niyati managed to steal a furtive glance at him and thereafter remarked,a little jauntily,:'aap bohut ziddi hain...' daya didn't reply but flashed a prudent smile while niyati kept speaking,:'waise...main kisi se lift nahi leti hun...' daya kept driving watching ahead in such an expression as if a little girl could chattter whatever she loved to whether it was important or not...but niyati continued,:'magar aap ka...' suddenly she stopped and an uprush of bashfulness seized her and colour rushed to her cheeks...daya didn't look at her and she sighed in relief...For about forty minutes both remained silent and when the car reached at the front of niyati's apartment, daya sighed and looked at her with a fine candour...niyati was speechless and for a minute's struggle within herself helped her to reveal,:'thanks daya...' she further pressed her lips and then suddenly said loud trying to bring a big grin over her face,:'waise koi filmy dialogue bolne ka mann nahi hai meri...'

daya chuckled without a word while niyati divulged more,:'aur kabhi kabhi to mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki...woh jhagarta huya aadmi hi achcha tha aap se..' she paused and then muttered out further,in a hushed tone, :'us behes karnewala se….aap …..aap….kayi guna zada…khatarnak hain….' A nervous titter crossed her face in her effort to conceal her emotion…

daya grinned disarmingly and said gently,:'all the best for your researches ...aur...' his face turned amusing and a twinkle of mischief blinked in his eyes when he resumed,:'ummeed karta hun ki...dobara fornesic me ja ke...ajeeeb logo se milna na pare aap ko...' his grin lingered making niyati weak and enamoured...Daya suggested further, this time being totally earnest,:'aap ka pairo ka khayal rakhna...' Niyati was defenseless; she was mesmerised to that extent that it became difficult for her to speak out anything courteous...

something terribly swelled up within her making her face reddened and she hastened in a murmur,:'good bye...'

daya nodded with the same smiling face and spluttered, :'good bye...take care...'

His car moved slowly and within a minute vanished from her eyes...

niyati entered into her dark apartment with sluggish steps and tried to switch the light on but...it was of no use...She murmured, :'where is candle?' and inescapably recalled the illuminated face of daya...She tried to divert her mind, but it seemed that just two days just two nights just forty eight hour had an ineffable and indelible effect upon her which she couldn't explain...Something radically changed her...or rather something radically converted her from a stubborn, grouchy, vainglorious girl to a sensitive,sympathetic woman who could glance at the world with the light of humanity-humanity that touched not only the heart but the soul...The last words of daya kept intruding into her mind bringing a smirk of pleasure..."the man isn't that naive what he looks" thought niyati as she chose to muse about her recent adventurous experience but suddenly a thought gave her a start..." kuchh din pehle...main forensic ke liye hi to...apply kiya tha...agar...' an apprehension made her face worried and she breathed,:'nahi nahi...bhagwan kare...mujhe waha pe opportunity na mile...I don't want to face him again...I can't oh I can't...I would have to summon up all my courage to face that man again...'her eyes flung open some minutes later as she had a dolorous smile over her face as she purred,:'I wouldn't scare...scare for what?...agar is zindegi me...usko phir kabhi...face karna pare...to I would try to face him with sheer optimism...with full liveliness...I would be as humorous as he is...I would try to smile and make everyone smile...spending and counting every moments of my life precious...kyuki...us ne...mujhe...jeena sikhaya hai...marna nahi...'A drop of tear spilled down her cheek unknowingly as she kept lying in her couch being sunk into the small yet brief memory of the man with a golden heart...

(The End)

Author's note:

In 2006,when niyati returned in forensic as a full time forensic expert, then I was astounded to see her behaving so humorously with the officers and even cracking funny jokes in front of ACP sir...Her thought revealed about daya, when in a case, attempting to drink a poisonous wine, she humorously showed her feigned disappointment saying that,:'Dayaa...kam se kam mujhe tum se ye ummed tha ki tum ake mujhe bacha loge..' Daya returned with humour too,:'kya baat keh rahe hain aap doctor...main to bhagne hi wala tha aap ko bachane..' Why she chose daya as her rescuer even if during friendly jokes, it was a mystery to me ...

But somehow, this story will give me a bridge between old quarrelsome egoistic niyati in 2003 and humorous niyati in 2006...For me She had the finer understanding about daya's sensitivity that touched her a lot...

About the 'Heart attack' incident what Aditi mentioned here, I had immediately a doubt that might be niyati buried some emotion about daya within her heart that she alluded in an indirect way...

Thanks my friends for making useful reviews to encourage me and I am grateful to all of you for giving your precious time

Wish you all my heartiest good wishes...

take care...


End file.
